


The Adventures of Odwena of Summersong

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Ironsworn (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abduction, Adventure, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Child peril, Dragons, Eye Trauma, Fantasy, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Minor Character Death, Neural Net Assisted, Nudity, POV Second Person, Pirates, Poisoning, Snakes, Strangulation, Swearing, Vomiting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: "Good luck with your quest to become a human again, Warden. We'll be counting on you. So many have tried, but none so far have succeeded.""Thanks," Odwena answers. "I'll be counting on me, too."***What seemed to be a Great Wyvern attacked Odwena's village on the Ragged Coast. But in truth, it was a werewyvern. By killing it, Odwena has inherited the curse. As the new Winter Warden of Summersong, she must defend them while searching for a way to either break the curse or learn how to control her berserk wyvern form.***A collaboration between Sparky, AI Dungeon 2, and Ironsworn.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I found [a cool article](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oxLeOImpn787z_39h4nk1iHROqw_KUCvxMjFnQ6BIeI/edit) about taming some of _AI Dungeon 2's_ more bizarre tendencies by using an external tabletop system, and decided to give it a go with _Ironsworn_ , which the article recommended but I'd never played with before.
> 
> Presented are the results of this collaboration.
> 
> I am tempted to do a more coherent writeup of this when I'm done, but given this seems like it's going to be a long quest and a writeup would be a lot of effort, I thought I'd start archiving the 'rough draft' version of the story. Tags and the rating are subject to change at any second, but I will give a heads up whenever there are new tags or if the rating bumps up, and I won't be allowing the AI to drag us above an M rating. 
> 
> Each chapter represents a "session" with AI Dungeon: since the AI tends to break after too much text, any time I reach a reasonable stopping point after at least 1,000 words in the Scivener document I'm using to track the text, I stop the session and open a new one. (The Sciv docs also include my dice rolls and talking myself through the moves before I cue AI Dungeon, so the chapters will be shorter.) This does mean that there's a repetitive "last time on The Adventures of Odwena" section at the start of each chapter to tell the AI what's going on, but hey, that's why this is a rough draft.
> 
> It is also a rough draft because despite being tamed a little by Ironsworn, AI Dungeon is still AI Dungeon. I've made a few edits to line breaks and so on for readability, but there's definitely a roughness to the story's general flow. I'm also sure that I'm going to miss some typos and dropped plotlines on both AI Dungeon's side and my own. Oh well. The goal here isn't to write great literature, and while the characters take themselves seriously I'm not taking the overall game experience too seriously. You really can't when half of what's driving it is a confused neural net.
> 
> Update schedule will be 'whenever I have time to play'.
> 
> On the mechanical side of AI Dungeon use, I started out drifting between Do and Story modes since this experiment represents me coming back to AI Dungeon after a hiatus. As time went on I gravitated to staying in Story mode, with frequent corrections to keep the AI from getting too off track. This does mean there's no easy way to distinguish between my text and the AI's, but oh well. 
> 
> On the mechanical side of Ironsworn use, Odwena's werewyvern form is obviously homebrew. The werewyvern form has different stats to her human form: human Odwena's stats in the order of Edge, Heart, Iron, Shadow, and Wits are 1/3/2/1/2, while the wyvern is 2/2/3/1/1. As I got a better feel for the system I also made a card for her werewyvern form. It is very broken, as it should be. Sometimes I'll stat NPCs a bit more than Ironsworn defaults to, just so I have a better handle on what's going on, such as splitting offense/defence ranks for some encounters or introducing mechanics to change my stats or an enemy's rank. Whatever serves the story, you know?
> 
> For the most part I'm rolling Ironsworn to check if there is a problem, then letting AI Dungeon throw problems at me unless I have a Problem In Mind. Sometimes I bank problems by nixing weird responses from AI Dungeon but bringing them back later in better contexts. Battles are decided with Ironsworn but given flavour by myself, the AI, or the two of us in collaboration. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy Odwena's adventures, warts, off-kilter AIs, and all. Please leave a comment if you do! I try to respond to everyone.

You are Odwena of Summersong, a fishing village in the southern peninsula of the Ragged Coast. A month ago, a fearsome Great Wyvern attacked, and your skill was instrumental in slaying it.

But on the new moon, a change came upon you in your bed. When the sun sank down and no moon rose, you yourself transformed into a ferocious, hungry wyvern. You burst from your window and flew out onto the beach. Your hunger is insatiable...

The first thing you must do is to find some food for your beastly form. You need something that will keep you alive until the morning so that you can transform back at dawn.

_> Raid the village's store of dried fish from the summer sturgeon catch. _

You fly over the village, heading towards the store of dried fish. The villagers have been gathering them this whole time, but now they're all running for their lives. They don't know what you are!

Suddenly, a massive wave crashes against the shoreline and rocks the village.

_> Gorge yourself on the sturgeon until Kaivan the warrior approaches._

He surprises your bestial form with a spear throw that embeds itself in your flank. You whirl on him and knock him flying through more luck than skill with a swing of your tail, but he gets up, grabbing another fishing spear from a nearby stock. You roar in agony and are distracted by a fleeing villager. You bite down on her and swallow her whole, hissing in response to Kaivan's horrified cry.

Kaivan grits his teeth and throws another spear. This one embeds itself in your shoulder, just missing your heart and lungs. You stagger forward and snap at him. He dodges, but your tail again bashes him. As you stumble to a stop and turn around, head low and gasping, he picks up another spear. You raise your head, filling your lungs with air and roaring at the warden. "No," Kaivan says, shaking his head. He throws the spear.

Kaivan's spear glances off your scales as you charge him, filled with a wyvern's rage. You bite down on him hard and shake your head viciously.You tilt your head back and swallow him, just as you did the earlier woman. Her name comes to your mind: Ola. She was the mother of one of the young fishermen. The one who had his leg bitten off by a sea monster last year. He had been so proud of being chosen for the fishing crew, and so happy to be going home.

The brief moment of clarity and horror at your actions is quickly subsumed under the wyvern's feral hunger. With no one else in the village daring to oppose you with Kaivan slain, you eat the sturgeon until full, then pull the spears from your body as if they were thorns before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

You awaken the next morning as a human, and there is a collar of iron around your neck. You sit up and see a trio of stern human faces looking at you. The collar is unbearably irritating, and you reach behind your neck to rub the tightness out of your skin.

"This is an Order of the Iron Collar," one of the men says, as if that explains everything. The man who spoke was Kratel, the stern head fisherman. With him are the healer Kuno, a cautious man, and the village leader, stoic Kai.

You look up at them, horrified, and tell them you were not in control of your actions; you do not know what happened.

Kai responds by saying,"We know."

Kuno and Kratel step towards you, leaning in.  "We know what you were controlled to do," Kuno says, "but it is too late for that. You could not stop yourself. It is the hunger."

You stare at him blankly.

Kratel's expression hardens even further. "And that hunger will come to Summersong this winter. There are barely enough supplies to sustain us through autumn. And our warden is dead."

You wail in distress, and tell them you will do anything to atone for your actions, even though you were not yourself.

"Then you know the vows you must swear," Kai says. "You will be our winter warden, and ensure the survival of this village through the harshest of times. You will swear to defend the Village of Dawn against all enemies, foreign and domestic, and to never desert it. Your first act as Winter Warden will be to resupply our village. Go to our allies and plead our case. But to truly save Summersong, you must save yourself and purge yourself of the werewyvern curse. Swear it, and I will undo the chain."

You nod and touch the iron collar, and speak the solemn iron vows. You swear to defend Summersong as the Winter Warden and to never desert it, though your quests may take you far from it. You swear to resupply Summersong before the winter comes. And you swear that you will find a way to lift the werewyvern curse or else learn to control it. Kai nods and undoes the chain, leaving the Iron Collar that marks a werewyvern around your neck.

"Welcome to the Order of the Iron Collar," he says.

You touch your collar and feel a shiver run down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the AI's major contributions were the name and backstory of the woman Odwena ate, the concept of a "Winter Warden", and the Order of the Iron Collar. It also contributed the objectively cool line "The collar is unbearably irritating, and you reach behind your neck to rub the tightness out of your skin." 
> 
> Rubbing the tightness out of your skin! I love it!


	2. The Plight of Nalin

You are Odwena of Summersong, a werewyvern. After your first disastrous transformation, you have become the Winter Warden of Summersong, your home village along the Ragged Coast, and have been sent to speak to Summersong's allies to resupply them after you devoured most of their winter supplies as a wyvern. You gather your supplies and leave for Nalin, one of Summersong's neighbours. The time out in the wild raises your spirits and you reach Nalin without incident. As you arrive, you find their mayor, Kunl, and explain the situation. Kunl snaps, "Summersong is on its own! We have enough problems. The dread pirate band the Sea Wolves has attacked us, and we need all the help we can get!"

You offer to help defend Nalin from the Sea Wolves in exchange for supplies to Summersong. He accepts, but only if you will join him in his plan to attack the pirates.  
  
You touch your Iron Collar and swear an Iron Vow that you will help Kunl in his plan. His expression flickers slightly, as if the meaning of that collar just sank in for him. But he shakes his head and tells you that he knows the Sea Wolves' hideout is located at a small island south of Nalin. To get there, he'll need your help in building a fleet for the Nalin Navy. Kunl says that as a skilled shipwright, you can contribute a great deal.  
  
You ask Kunl how many canoes he will need for the Nalin Navy. He tells you they will need three more canoes, four for safety, if they are to stand a chance against the Sea Wolves. You get to work helping the Naliners build them from the hardle trees which live nearby. Mayor Kunl ensures you are well-supplied. In the margins of your time, you ask the Naliners about the werewyvern curse.  
  
The Naliners tell you that they have heard the wyvern form can be brought under control, but it requires an ancient ritual that only the shamans of the long-dead Old World could perform, using the hearts of children to calm the wyvern within.  
  
After the first day of labour, you ask Mayor Kunl how far it is to the Sea Wolves' lair. He points on your map, and your blood freezes. It's six days by canoe to and from. You tell Kunl that only leaves you seven days before New Moon and your transformation, and that you have other villages to speak to about resupplying Summersong. He sneers, "What? Too good to help your fellow fisherfolk, are you?"  
  
You apologize and retire to your bed. The next day you get back to work helping build the canoes. In all, it takes six days to build them and a seventh to resupply them. By the eighth day after you arrived in Nalin, you set out on the water at the head of the fleet. The first two days pass with little incident, but on the third day, you hear an ominous sound from the deep. Suddenly, the sky to the east turns black. You hear a crashing sound, and then another.  
  
A flock of dark birds appears out of the clouds, descending upon you and the fleet.  
  
"Wolves always run with _ravens_ ," you cry. "Those are the Sea Wolves' familiars!"   
  
Even as you speak, the dark clouds open up and begin pouring rain. It fouls the archers' aim as the ravens let out a chorus of harsh cries and descend upon the fleet, one scoring you a painful but superficial peck on the head. The archers on your canoe loose their arrows but don't appear to hit anything.  
  
But your crew is lucky. The ravens are focusing most of their attention on one of the nearby canoes, and someone over there yells about a leak, while someone else screams in pain. The rowers scramble into action, paddling like mad to escape the pirates' ravens while the archers try to line up more shots.  
  
The stricken canoe does not move, even as the rest of the fleet begin to pull away from it. Lightning flashes, and you see that it is sinking, and without action, the Naliners on that one are doomed.  
You know that you can only save one of the Naliners, but you dive into the sea anyway, swimming strongly to the sinking canoe and grabbing whoever's closest. She isn't badly injured and proves a strong swimmer as you head back to your canoe. It's a delicate balancing act to bring her aboard, but you manage it.  
  
The wind kicks up and the waves begin to grow. You urge the woman to hold on to whatever she can as the archers prepare another volley.  
  
The archers' sight is beginning to adjust to the downpour, and they are all well-versed in firing arrows and harpoons from moving canoes at moving targets. As the ravens come in for their third volley, this time they are met with a rallied force, striking dozens out of the air. Their death throes are lost to the churning sea.  
  
But even with their numbers reduced, the ravens continue their onslaught. It seems to you that their numbers are being bolstered. You cry out that the fleet has to retreat to shore, and the fleet's commander heeds your wisdom. The remaining canoes row desperately for the shoreline, driven by the ravens, reaching it and taking shelter from the rain and the ravens' wrath. The lightning strikes all around you, illuminating the scene, but not in a good way.  
  
The ravens eventually disperse, but the rain continues for several hours. In the meantime, you check in with the sailor who you rescued. She gives her name as Zura and is physically just fine. She thanks you for saving her life and says that she is happy to be alive.  
  
You retire to your tent that evening, and immediately your dreams turn dark. You dream about the cave, of Isabella, and about Kane dying a horrible, lingering death. You awaken in a cold sweat.  
  
You reason that you will not sleep again that night, so you spend some time quietly sorting through the supplies now that the rain has stopped. There have been some lost, but it's not as much as you had feared, and the light labour helps you feel better after the day with the ravens. It helps you plan, too. As the dawn approaches, you wait for Commander Tallus to awaken so you can speak with him.  
  
He does, of course, and he's surprised to see you. "I didn't know I had company," he says, rubbing one sleepy eye.  
  
"I just wanted to talk about the future, sir."  
  
You tell him that the ravens combined with the storm makes you suspect the pirate leader is some kind of mage.  
  
"No," he says. "That's too far-fetched."  
  
You shrug and point to your collar. "And yet the spirit of the Great Wyvern walks among us. And it will transform me into a slavering beast in fourteen days."  
  
He smiles bitterly. "Hmm, no doubt. You're right, though: it's a scary world out there. Next you'll be telling me that you've seen ghosts."  
  
A voice speaks in your head. "Maybe you haven't seen me yet, but I'm here."  
  
Tallus frowns as your blood freezes. "Winter Warden?" he says, and you nod silently. He laughs bitterly. "I take it back. Maybe you haven't seen ghosts yet, but you will."  
  
You see something then, a flash of purple on a distant ledge.  
  
Tallus gestures for you to investigate as your attention snaps that way. "We can discuss the future later."  
  
You approach the place where you saw the disturbance, and floating there is the apparition of Winter Warden Kaivan, who you slew during your first rampage in wyvern form. He regards you with his arms crossed. "You've already sworn an Iron Vow to lift the curse or learn to control it. I will be watching until you do, Odwena. Best not to disappoint your old mentor."  
  
You tell Kaivan about your plan, which hinges on being able to point your berserk wyvern form at the pirates when the new moon rises. His purple, ghostly form smiles. He thinks it's a good plan, if you can convince Commander Tallus to do it, and it still gives you some time to see some of Summersong's other neighbours for help. He tells you that in order to ensure the wyvern form attacks the pirates and not the Naliners, you must carry a bell on your person at all times.  
  
You ask Kaivan why you must carry a bell on your person, especially when the transformation will destroy your clothes. He laughs and dissipates before your eyes.  
  
Commander Tallus is waiting for you when you return to his tent. "Well?" he asks.  
  
You explain your conversation with Kaivan, and that's when he starts to get angry.   
  
"That's the most asinine thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"I thought so, but..." you start to say, before he grabs your head and presses his face close to yours.  
  
You speak softly, brave in the face of his aggression. "But Kaivan is on the other side now and has information we don't. If it takes a bell to pacify the Great Wyvern enough to point me at the pirates while I'm lost to its rage, then it takes a bell."  
  
Commander Tallus stares at you, his face inches from yours, then suddenly lets go and stomps into his tent. He returns carrying a bell. "We'll hook it on the back of your collar," he says. "That way the wyvern won't lose it."  
  
You realize the bell is of star-forged black iron, the most valuable there is. You wonder how much it's going to cost you in the long term if you go with this plan.  
  
Commander Tallus explains the plan to the canoe crews, then sends everyone out to forage for more supplies. However, the place you were forced to land is barren and the crews find nothing useful. Dejected but undeterred, they set out on the water again. You are left to walk, as there are not enough canoes to accommodate everyone.   
  
You set out and the first day goes relatively smoothly; you manage to fish up some supplies with your spear and spend the evening gathering your spirits. But the next day, your journey is interrupted by a massive black dragon flying low over the water.  
  
Unlike wyverns, dragons are people, the Firstborn of the sea. As with the other Firstborn, dragons tolerate human presence but some say it is only a matter of time before they drive humans from their territories. You decide to see if the dragon can be reasoned with. You hail them and explain the situation. The dragon is amused to see a werewyvern and agrees to let you pass, but first, they require that you surrender any weapons you have. You don't have much choice in the matter, so you reluctantly hand over your spear. The dragon inspects it, then allows you to continue on.  
  
The next four days pass without major incident, though the fact that the dragon waylaid you and you spent an extra morning foraging without your spear has delayed you a day. On the seventh day after the raven attack, you believe you should be only another day or so from the rendezvous point. However, your journey is once again interrupted when a large group of wyverns, seemingly led by a wyvern almost as large as the one that attacked Summersong nearly two months ago, swoops down over the path in hunting formation. You have no hope against a group that large.  
  
You quickly observe a hiding spot: a rock formation at the edge of the sea. The wyverns pass by, some only a few feet away from you. You stay where you are the rest of the day until the flock flies home in the evening. You make camp, but this second and harrowing delay plays on your mind all evening and you find no peace. When you sleep, you have a nightmare in which the wyverns swoop down and carry you off to their larder. Then, while they prepare to devour you, the pirates and their ravens assemble around you to chant and jeer, rattling their swords and spears. You wake in a cold sweat.  
  
The wyvern flock returns the next day, and you spend the day huddling in your rock shelter. You leave earlier the day after that to try and miss them, but although you begin to make progress again, the flock returns before you expected and sights you when you're far from any shelter. All you can do is run for your life!  
  
As you run, one of the flock members finally swoops down near you. It's hard to tell with these large scary creatures, but you believe it's the mother. Perhaps she's looking for a meal for her half-grown chicks, and the thought terrifies you as you run faster.  
  
The wyvern mother catches up to you and snaps at your head, but a lucky dodge makes her grab your arm instead. She strokes the air in an effort to lift you but can't do more than pull you a few feet off the ground: she has underestimated your weight because of your supply pack. You twist around, her teeth cutting through your arm agonizingly, and punch her in the snout. She's so surprised that she drops you: you roll haphazardly into the rocks near the shore and lose consciousness. When you wake up, a few hours later, you're back on the beach, your spear nearby, and the black dragon is back. They seem amused.  
  
"You know, it's not every day you meet a werewyvern that can survive an attack from the real thing in human form. What did you say you were doing? Fighting that den of raiders?"  
  
You nod, dazed.  
  
"Well, good luck. You can have your spear back, and I fixed up a few things on your body. You don't need all of it, though, not where you're going at the new moon." The dragon rises to their feet and slips into the ocean, just as someone from the canoe crew comes running down the beach towards you.  
  
The man approaches you cautiously, hefting his spear.  
  
"You sure took long enough to get here. What happened to you? You look like you've been in a fight!" He says, dropping to one knee next to you.  
  
You explain that it was wyverns. He gasps.  
  
"That's fantastic! Would have made a great tale to tell the grandchildren! Oh wait, you haven't lived that long, you can't tell them." He chuckles and helps you to your feet. You recall that his name is Ulivik and allow him to lead you, battered but finally here, to the rendezvous point.   
  
You have six days to wait before the new moon, when you can set your plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things really got going. 
> 
> As I remember, the AI contributed, among other things:  
> * Various names  
> * Odwena apparently being a shipwright  
> * The number of canoes and the wood they're made of, via a garbled response that I tightened up  
> * The note about the hearts of children being needed to bring the werewyvern curse under control  
> * The initial flock of dark birds, which I then decided were clearly the pirates' familiars  
> * "The lightning strikes all around you, illuminating the scene, but not in a good way."  
> * Odwena's nightmares  
> * The bell thing and Kaivan demanifesting right after that  
> * The dragon, leading to an entire homebrew sapient species  
> * The wyvern attack  
> * The dragon giving Odwena her spear back
> 
> Ironsworn contributed:  
> * Various character names  
> * The general ebb and flow of the journey and conversations  
> * Rolling Super Badly vs. the pirate ravens  
> * Spirit-bound, so the encounter with Kaivan's ghost  
> * Odwena getting knocked out by the wyverns
> 
> I contributed:  
> * General common sense and most things not specifically noted, but I'm especially proud of punching the wyvern mother in the face, like you're supposed to do with a shark attack.


	3. The Sea Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter:  
> Fantasy, Adventure, Pirates, Nudity

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, a werewyvern. In exchange for supplies to Summersong, you are currently helping the village of Narlin with their mayor's plan to eradicate a band of pirates called the Sea Wolves who have been raiding Narlin. After a long journey from Narlin to a rendezvous point just a short ocean hop from the Sea Wolves' hideout, you fall asleep almost the instant Ulivik helps you into camp. The next day, you seek out Zura, a sailor whose life you saved during the journey. As you forage for supplies together, you ask how things have fared while you were travelling.  
  
She tells you that the pirate captain really is a sorceress, as you suspected. Her name is Captain Blackheart and she has been using her powers to control the sea monsters that lurk in the waters around Narlin. When you ask how the canoe crews found this out, Zura tells you that Commander Tullus has his own ghosts haunting him. He spoke with the dead. They told him about the Sea Wolves' activities.  
  
You thank Zura for the information and decide to see if the ghost of Kaivan will corroborate what Tullus said. You find a secluded area of the beach and open your mind to him, seeing him manifest before you, tinted purple. You ask him if he has any information on Captain Blackheart, and he says, "Yes, but you're not going to like it. She's planning to attack the crew here."  
  
You demand to know how she knows the crew is here. He answers, "She's got spies all over. This place is doomed."  
  
You question him further, but he answers no more and vanishes. You're left wondering what to do next. You seek out Commander Tullus and explain what Kaivan said. He curses. For your plan to work, you need to wait another five days for your werewyvern shift to happen on the New Moon: if Captain Blackheart already knows about the crews' camp, they have at least lost the element of surprise. And if she has spies, how to know who on the canoes' crews to trust?  
  
Tullus makes a decision. He tells you to set out on your own again. When you protest that you're still beat up from the journey, he roars, "If you want to serve your village, you have to help us! And to do that, you're going to have to go alone so whoever her spies are can't find you."  
  
You ask Commander Tullus how you're supposed to find him and the rest of the crews after your shift. He tells you, "After the next new moon, I'm going to lead the attack from this side. You find me, and I'll find you."  
  
"But I'm going to be a rampaging wyvern then," you protest.  
  
Commander Tullus smiles. "So are they."  
  
You demand to know more, but Tullus dismisses you with a wave of his hand. "Go. We'll handle the rest."  
  
You flee and seek out somewhere to wait for your shift. There are precious few hiding spots on this island, but you do find a good-sized cave. As you huddle in it, something stirs in the gloom. It's a bear.  
  
"Hello," you say, attempting to project confidence. The bear growls at you and charges.  
  
You snap your spear up and catch the bear on the shoulder. It roars and slashes at you but its claws slice only air. It twists suddenly and wrenches the spear out of your hand, snarling at you, and charges again. You back away, then leap out of the way as it comes lumbering after you.  
  
You scramble in the close quarters and manage to grab your spear again, withdrawing it and stabbing quickly again, this time for a more solid hit. The bear bellows and swats at you again, still unable to reach past your spear's length. You dodge another swipe and step forward, jabbing the spear forward. The bear catches its tip in its mouth.  
  
The bear yanks hard before you can stab forward, pulling the spear out of your hands and letting it clatter to the ground behind it. The bear snarls and you gasp, staggering back as it strides forward. You make a desperate effort to roll past the bear and get your spear: you grip it, but the beast grabs your leg and mauls it. Screaming in pain but pushing past it, you jam your spear into the bear's face, making it let go. You think you might have wounded its eye: it paws at its face as it backs off, then charges again.  
  
You point your spear and allow the bear's momentum to carry its tip right through its mouth and into its brain. It makes a curious choking sound as it collapses; you can't hold it up and its weight falls on you. After some time of wriggling and pushing, you extricate yourself from under its bulk. Blood drips down your spear from the bear's face and you stagger to your feet. You feel weak and woozy: you're not used to fighting or killing something so large and heavy.  
  
You immediately collapse again, clutching your wounded leg. After a few minutes spent panting as the rush of battle begins to wear off, you retrieve your medical supplies and bind it. Now that you've killed the bear, at least the cave will make a good hiding place to rest and recuperate as you prepare for battle against the pirates.  
  
The next day, you manage to get up and resume your preparations. You hope you'll be able to make it to Commander Tullus in time when he leads the charge against the pirates. You butcher the bear, taking its right forepaw as a trophy, and spend the next four days recovering. By the day of the New Moon, you're ready and search for any of the canoe crews, but all you find sign of is one shattered boat. You must face your wyvern transformation and the flight to the pirates' lair alone. You kneel on a rock, staring at the sea. The New Moon is tonight and you have no way to tame your inner beast.  
  
The night comes, and your transformation into a wyvern comes over you. Your mind fills with the instincts of a wyvern as your body grows and strengthens. Your already large frame bulks up, your muscles becoming dense and strong. As you shake your head off, you hear the star iron bell, and it fills your berserk wyvern's mind with a single purpose: fly to the pirates' lair and devour them. You launch into the air and across the sea.  
  
Soon the island comes into focus, your nightvision greatly enhanced in this form. You fire a jet of flames from your mouth, illuminating the island in an orange glow as you descend towards it. The pirates' ravens pour out of the rickety buildings of the hideout, and you breathe another gout of fire at them. But before it hits the birds, the previously cloudless New Moon sky turns even darker and a torrential downpour kicks up. The birds can't do much but annoy your hide for the most part, but one of them tears off a scale on your shoulder. Fire is your element, but the rain is the element of your prey.  
  
You dive low over the crags, heading towards the pirates' base as the rain tumbles down. The ravens swoop towards you for another volley: you swipe at them with your tail but they dodge skillfully. You're so focused on them that you don't notice the spear thrown by one of the pirates! It embeds itself into the leading edge of your wing, and you roar in pain.  
  
You land and charge into the pirate base, knocking over one of the buildings outright and biting one of the buccaneers. You throw him to one side as another pirate attacks you, deflecting her spear with a sweep of your good wing and devouring her whole. The ravens return and you sweep several of them out of the air with your wing, but most escape your wrath.  
  
Something twinges at the back of your mind, some kind of command. You shake it off and snarl at the intrusion, glancing in the direction it came from. There stands Captain Blackheart, grinning at you and holding a long, wicked-looking dagger. You snarl, then whirl around on another pirate as you see motion out of your peripheral vision. This one you shake until their body goes limp, and behind you Captain Blackheart's eyes widen in alarm. You swipe a pair of them off their feet as she yells over the storm, "Sea Wolves, retreat!"  
  
The retreat is a chaotic affair, with each pirate desperately trying to maneuver away from you. The ravens swoop in to help their masters, and you batter at them with both wings. They disperse after the pirates, but even when you pull the spear out of your injured wing, it hurts terribly after that exertion. You lift your head to look for Blackheart, but she is already gone.  
  
You shake off the pain, focusing on devouring the few remaining pirate corpses. When the morning comes, you awaken alone but for a few stray limbs and naked but for your Werewyvern's Collar. You get up and wander around the waterlogged, splintered ruins of the Sea Wolves' base, coming to a natural rise. Anchored near the shore are the pirates' canoes, but more importantly, the three remaining canoes of the Nalin fleet. There looks to be a reasonably large campsite on the beach near the vessels. You walk down to it and Commander Tullus greets you with open arms.  
  
"Winter Warden Odwena, you've done it! The pirates are on the run, no longer do they have a base. Their camp is in flames and their leader has been slain!"  
  
You ask how Captain Blackheart fell. Tullus tells you that she was struck down as she tried to flee, though she took several of the Naliners with her. "She was a magnificent captain and warrior," he says with a sigh.  
  
You lean in close and grab his arm, asking who was killed. He tells you a few names, Ulivik among them, but also says that your friend Zura survived. She even dealt the killing blow to Captain Blackheart. You laugh with relief, hugging him.  
  
He pats your back gently, smiles, and says, "Come, let us honor the dead."  
  
You attend the funerals of the slain Naliners, their bodies returned to the sea in such a way that they will not later rise as revenants. As for the slain pirates, you say a few words for their spirits, including those whose bodies you ate, and hope it will be enough to pacify their spirits.  
  
Then, taking some of the intact pirate canoes lashed to their own, the crews row back to Nalin, all except Commander Tullus. He delivers you personally back to your hometown of Summersong. You are present as he grips his iron dagger and swears an Iron Vow: should Summersong need the aid of Nalin's Navy, they will respond the next time they are called. He goes on to say that he will continue to patrol the Ragged Coast, making sure that no more pirates threaten the honest Ironlanders.  
  
With this last mission over, you can return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * Captain Blackheart's name  
> * The fact that Blackheart has spies  
> * "Commander Tullus smiles. 'So are they.' " I'm still not sure what he meant by that.  
> * "(It's a) bear. 'Hello,' you say, attempting to project confidence. The bear growls at you and charges."  
> ** There's something _really_ unintentionally funny about this exchange, even if Odwena is terrified.  
> * "Fire is your element, but the rain is the element of your prey." _Man _the AI had a lot of good lines this session.  
>  * Captain Blackheart getting slain offscreen. I mean, sure, I'll take it! It also contributed Blackheart killing a few Naliners and Tullus' admiration for her as a warrior. Some mediation with Ironsworn declared she did take down someone I knew, but not both of the named Naliner canoe crewmembers.__  
>  _  
>  _Ironsworn:  
>  * Oh Gosh I Rolled So Badly Vs. The Bear  
> * Had a doubled miss against my opening volley on the ravens, which led to the storm happening.  
> ** (If you don't speak Ironsworn: for most moves you roll a d6 action die that adds to various stats depending on the situation. You then roll a pair of d10 challenge dice. If the d6 + stats is greater than one or both of the challenge dice, it's a weak or strong hit; if d6 + stats is less than both challenge dice, it's a miss. If both challenge dice have the same number, it's a cue to make the hit or miss have a more severe effect, such as giving you a rally on a hit or introducing a complication on a miss. The game rules call it a "match" but I like "doubled hit/miss" better.)  
> * Why Am I Rolling So Badly Against The Ravens They Have the Weakest Enemy Rank__
> 
> _  
> _Me:  
>  * Adding to the homebrew werewyvern form. Odwena takes a full heal to health each time she transforms (both to and from the wyvern form), and adding +2 harm to her fire breath and bite attacks, +1 harm to any other attacks such as her wings and tail. Yes, it is _gloriously_ broken and she doesn't even have the card for it yet, but it only comes out once a month and she's mostly fueled by rage, so there are often consequences in the morning.  
> * Decided to let Zura be the one to kill Captain Blackheart, since someone had to._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _Oh, and one last thing from my Scrivener notes on this session...  
>  _(Fullfill your Vow: Resupply Summersong._  
>  _6 vs 9 and 7, miss._  
>  _Even with all the food from Nalin, it isn't enough to survive the winter._  
>  _Summersong must now resort to drastic measures to resupply._  
>  _They must hunt a Leviathan.)__  
> _


	4. Tivadol and Gardentender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Poisoning, Snakes

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. Though you successfully won the aid of Nalin to resupply Summersong, when everything is tallied up the village's leaders realise it will not be enough to last the winter. Mayor Kai calls upon you as the Winter Warden to come up with a solution. You tell him that you don't think Summersong has a choice at this point: to ensure that you will survive the winter, Summersong must slay a Leviathan.

Mayor Kai jerks back at your suggestion. "You're mad. The only way we can do that is if we ally ourselves with the dragons."

"But what choice do we have?" you counter. "I met Steelforger when I was travelling on Nalin's behalf. I think we might be able to get their help, at least, and if nothing else, they can point us in the direction of other dragons who might help."

Kai leans forward, folding his hands in front of his mouth. It's clear he doesn't like the idea, but sees that your logic is as sound as anyone's will get. He says, "Very well, Winter Warden. We'll make an alliance with the dragons. But we need something from them besides friendship."

You nod. You will need not only the friendship of the dragons, but their aid in battle and their permission to kill a Leviathan. As the Firstborn of the Sea, they carefully manage the Leviathan populations and very rarely allow humans to kill one. Your job will be difficult, but you will accomplish it. The fate of Summersong will be in your hands.

You make a promise to yourself: You will not fail your people.  
  
You call on Commander Tullus to help you canoe down to where Steelforger lives. They land when they see the canoe and wait politely for you and the canoe crew to disembark.

"Well, hello again, little werewyvern. I see you've come to make another plea for help."

You explain the situation. Steelforger curls one of their barbels around a foreclaw, then answers, "I can't really authorise a Leviathan hunt, but I'm all in if Gardentender okays it. You can find her farmhouse south, past the burnt district. I'll meet you there." With those words, they slither into the air and fly away.

"That was easy," remarks Tullus. You tell Tullus that they probably think Gardentender will refuse the request and wants to be around to laugh at the humans. Tullus responds, "Nonsense. If they think their ally will refuse, they must believe they have a chance in hell of getting their way. Let's go, then."

Tullus and his crew row you down the edge of the peninsula until you come to the closest point to Gardentender's farm. You will need to travel on foot to reach her. Tullus sends your friend Zura with you.

The two of you set out, the wind whipping through your hair. You continue walking, travelling through some woods until you can go no further, finding yourself at a small lake when you stop to rest for the night. The night passes peacefully, but when you awaken the next morning, a serpent emerges from the lake and glides over to your camp. You don't react immediately, but when the serpent speaks, it's in Tivadol's voice. "Sssssss. Ssssss clam."

You freeze, staring at the serpent and shivering. Tivadol was the one who poisoned Kane in the cave with his evil magic, compelling a snake to bite him. Just like in the cave, your mind goes blank. Zura comes to see what's happening, and you see fear in her eyes. Before she can shout or do anything, the serpent has bitten her. You sit there, mind racing but unable to process what is going on.

You snap out of it and attack the snake, successfully killing it with your dagger. You collapse on the ground, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down your face. You hear a chuckle from behind you, and turn to see Tivadol grinning. You stand, clutching your dagger, and ask Tivadol in a snarl what he's doing here. His grin widens. "I came to congratulate you on your little victory."

Then, he bursts into flames. You scream as the heat sizzles you skin and you fall backwards. Zura throws her spear, catching his shoulder. He hisses in pain, but as the flames die down he's still grinning, as he heard Zura collapsing behind him. You were knocked near your spear: you pick it up and level it against the sorcerer. You snarl, "Tell your pet serpents to let her go."

Tivadol merely laughs at you as you feel a small but umistakable pinprick on your thigh. You have been bitten! You don't feel the venom do its work right away, but you know you will soon feel sick. Tivadol laughs.

You jab your spear forward, grazing Tivadol as he nimbly dodges back, letting the poison do his work for him so he doesn't have to try to get past your spear's reach. Through your iron will, you resist its effects for a little longer. Tivadol taunts you in a hissing voice, saying, "You're no eternal, but you'll do. You're pathetic. Your kind have been replaced."

You brace your feet and charge Tivadol. He again dodges, but something seems to grab his attention. "Well, you'll be dead soon anyway. Goodbye." You see his back turn as he starts to leave.

Zura is crying as she holds her hand out to you. You stagger over to her. You reach into your supplies and produce an antidote. Everyone back in Summersong had always shaken their heads sadly at how you always carried around a few doses, thinking it a relic of what Tivadol put you through, but now you know that you were just well-prepared. It is made from the berries of the chuchuhuaht tree, and takes about a day to work, but its effects can be felt immediately.

You give Zura her dose first before taking your own, then drop down beside her while you wait for a little of your strength to return. She stops crying in pain within a few minutes. "Thank you. I never imagined I would... thank you."

"No... thank you." She smiles at you, and you smile back.

She asks who Tivadol was. You sigh and, with some hesitation, talk about Kane. She asks why you didn't fight back; you explain that you had to watch him choke to death on his own blood before he finally died. Her eyes widen in anger as she clutches her spear. You tell her that is the fate the antidote prevented for the both of you. You tell her you never expected to see Tivadol again, and you don't know what he meant by saying that your kind had been replaced.

You feel the pain slowly, but surely, dissipate. You look at Zura and smile. "But on the brighter side, we know that we will survive."

* * *

  
The next day, you set out again and reach the farm of the dragon Gardentender. The farmland is well-tended, and you know the dragon must have her Draconians' help in protecting the area.

The farmer is not surprised to see you. She tells you that Steelforger announced you were coming, and when she takes you to her farmhouse, they are waiting for you.

When you ask if she would be willing to allow the hunt and perhaps even help with it, she scoffs. "Dragons are the true protectors of these waters and its creatures."

You nod to her assessment. You explain Summersong's situation, adding more detail that Steelforger glanced over.

Gardentender listens with an unreadable expression before finally saying, "Very well, I will allow the hunt. But you must send five of your number to live with me as Draconians for a year."

"What?! But..." You're at a loss for words.

Gardentender interrupts you. "I cannot allow a bunch of humans to slay a Leviathan without some price."

You lower your head. "Very well," you say. You can only hope that you'll be able to work with her further.

Gardentender goes on to confirm that she will help with the hunt itself. She refers you to two other dragons: Castiron, who lives in the burnt district, and Stormclash, who lives by the sea.

She believes they will both assist. "I will send envoys to meet with them about the hunt. You should go in person to plead your case, as is proper. Steelforger, I want you to go with the werewyvern and escort her to their homes. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Steelforger looks surprised. "Me, ma'am?"

"You have the means to travel there in a single night, correct?"

"I suppose."

"The humans don't. It will settle your debt to me."

Steelforger sighs. "Very well."

"You humans will stay here for the night," Gardentender says. You stay the night in one of the farmhouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * "You make a promise to yourself: You will not fail your people."  
> * The whole thing with Tivadol, including his snake saying something about clams and the guy bursting into flames. Don't worry! He will not really come up again for a while and I have very little idea what his comments mean. It's fine.  
> * Steelforger being Fast
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * Mostly just the general flow, as usual.  
> * I introduced homebrew poison mechanics and made them similar to any number of RPG poison mechanics: Take -1 to health each round, then roll Endure Harm to see if you shake it off or not.  
> * Hooray, Zura didn't die because I had some antidote!
> 
> Me:  
> * Mostly just general mediation, this session  
> * Shoving bits about Odwena's nightmare into the AI's memory


	5. Assembling the Dragons

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. You have gained permission from the dragons to hunt a Leviathan in order to feed your village over the winter, and today you rode the dragon Steelforger as they brought your companion Zura back to the canoe crews. Then, they took you to the burnt district where the dragon Castiron lives. The environment is burnt, and the air is thick with smoke. A few trees still stand here and there, but most of them are dead or burned down years ago.

A dragon unknown to you is already speaking with Gardentender's envoys. He has a horrible burn scar extending across his face, and he wears a leather jerkin that looks like it was made out of the skin of some large beast. His eyes are red and puffy, which means he must be hungry.

You approach the scarred dragon, who you know must be Castiron. You bow politely to him and explain that you are the Winter Warden of Summersong. Castiron nods. "You may speak your piece," he rasps.

You quickly explain that you would like to hunt a Leviathan, for your village will surely starve over the winter if you don't. And you explain how you need his help.

Castiron snorts in disgust. "I know Gardentender authorised it, but I am in no way compelled to help you. Besides, to haul a Leviathan back, you humans would need dragon-made harpoons, which she has me making. I refuse unless you give me something in return."

You ask what he wants. He demands something incredibly costly: the Leviathan's skin. "I know your thieving little kind. Not one scale must go missing from its skin, do you hear me?"

You swallow. You know this will be a hard bargain back home. Leviathan scales are extremely valuable for their rarity and qualities: some of the best weapons and armour are made from them. On the other hand, your village does only need the beast's meat. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Castiron grunts. "Now leave."

You bow and leave the scarred dragon to his work.

Steelforger still has energy to spare, and they cheerfully take you to the den of the second dragon you must parlay with, the wild Stormclash. It is evening when you arrive, and Stormclash sticks his head out of his den as Steelforger descends. Stormclash says, "I thought I felt the presence of a human! Oh, but you're a werewyvern, aren't you? Ha! I can tell by the way you radiate heat and smoke."

You give Stormclash a confused look. You would expect to be recognized by the iron collar you wear, and you're not currently in your wyvern form. He laughs and invites you and Steelforger into his den by the sea, which you both do.

Soon, Stormclash and Steelforger are trading stories. Steelforger tells Stormclash of your efforts to fight the pirates known as the Sea Wolves, a story that Stormclash relishes in.

You tell Stormclash that Summersong still needs help, which is why Gardentender authorized the Leviathan hunt. Your village needs one more dragon to help, and with an uproarious laugh, he agrees. He says that he will get his friend to come too.

Suddenly, a booming voice interrupts you from outside. "What's all this?"

Another dragon enters the den. He is huge, larger than even Castiron. He looks at you with mild curiosity.

Stormclash says "Ah, welcome back, my dear. Did you see our visitor? I told her that I would help her village hunt a Leviathan! Your sister authorized it."

The newcomer thinks about that, then nods to you. "I am Wolf-fire, son of Fire-blaze. I see that my mate will help, so you may count me in as well."

You recognise Fireblaze as the name of the dragons' previous leader, who is now deceased. Having both of her children helping with the Leviathan hunt will surely be a blessing. You thank Wolffire.

"Now," Wolffire says to you, "we must make plans. But first, you should stay the night."

The next day, you ride on Steelforger's back again as he leads Stormclash and Wolffire to Summersong. The other dragons have not yet arrived. You immediately seek out Mayor Kai and report on your progress.

He nods solemnly. "Good," he says, "but be careful."

You also tell Major Kai that Tivadol attacked you. The major frowns and says "I fear you'll have to kill him. Those fanatics will stop at nothing."

You tell Mayor Kai that it will have to wait until after the Leviathan hunt. Speaking of that, you tell him that the dragon Castiron demanded the Leviathan's skin in return for his help. The mayor is shocked. "That's terrible! How could any of us trust him after that? He won't be able to help in the hunt. We already have four dragons helping us; we don't need him."

You assure him that Castiron will still be able to help. "He'll be able to smell the scent of the creature from great distances; none of the other dragons are as good at tracking a beast at sea as he is. We need his help."

Mayor Kai narrows his eyes and says, "If you say so, wyvern girl. I believe you. But, we can't just give Castiron the skin; we need something in return. We need that beast's head, so that we can display it as proof of our accomplishment. A Leviathan head at the dock will make marauders think twice before attacking us. I trust you can come up with something?"

You think about it. You tell the mayor that it will probably have to be the skull, so that Castiron has the scales on its head.

Mayor Kai nods curtly. "Good, good."

You have one more thing to report. The New Moon is eight days away, and on that night you will shift into your wyvern form. The hunt cannot take place until then.

Mayor Kai nods. "You had better find a way to not damage anything in Summersong while you're in wyvern form. That will be your only warning."

You bid him goodbye and head back to the gathering of dragons. Gardentender and Castiron have arrived; Wolffire is explaining how the hunt will work.

"We will intercept the beast," he is saying, "and surprise it. We dragons will use javelins with floats attached to trap it at the surface, and then the humans will finish it off with Castiron's harpoons."

Castiron smiles gravely. "I suppose a few scales lost in the hunt itself is only to be expected." You know that he is looking forward to having an entire Leviathan skin to work with.

You clear your throat and step forward. "Castiron," you say, "Mayor Kai has asked that we keep the beast's head for display at the harbour. I told him we would take the skull, that you might have the head scales. Is that-"

Castiron waves you off. "I only asked for the skin. No need to worry. I shall have the skull prepared; you may have it and the rest of the skinned Leviathan when we reach shore."

You nod your head respectfully. "Thank you, Castiron." You tell the dragons that the hunt cannot begin until after your werewyvern transformation. Since you're thinking about it, you ask them if they know anything about controlling it.

Steelforger twiddles with one of their barbels and says, "I don't know about controlling it in the sense of keeping your human mind inside it, but I might be able to help you keep it contained. In exchange, though, I'm going to have to ask for the Leviathan's tail tip. Just the part with the fins, you understand."

You agree, and they nod. "Good. I'll get started on the preparations." You ask Steelforger how they plan to keep your wyvern form contained. They grin and say, "With a dragonsteel chain, of course. It will hold you quite securely. I'm quite sure I can make one strong enough."

You tell Steelforger that you will need it by seven days from today, since you want to travel outside of Summersong to be bound and you have eight days until New Moon. "No problem," they say. "I'll have it done by then. I'll even carry you to a place to test it!" Wolffire and Castiron are already moving on to discussing plans for the actual hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * The location of Castiron's scar, the fact that he wears a jerkin, and apparently dragons get red, puffy eyes when they're hungry?  
> * Stormclash's cryptic comment about "I can tell by the way you radiate heat and smoke."  
> * Stormclash inviting his friend! Initially I had only planned for there to be four dragons, but Wolffire stepped onto the scene.  
> * Wolffire's name and the name of his mother. I had to cue the AI to give him his name by typing "My name is Wolf-", then converting all later mentions into the standard dragon names. I can't remember why I chose Wolf-something to be his name, but I think AI Dungeon may have started rambling about them at some point during the session.  
> * Wolffire and Castiron apparently being Large.  
> * "I fear you'll have to kill him. Those fanatics will stop at nothing." All right, Tivadol is part of a cult or something? Cool. I will file that away.  
> * The _reason_ why Castiron needs to come along.  
> * "If you say so, wyvern girl." (Initially it was "wyvern boy" - close enough for the AI! I just helped it along by correcting Odwena's gender.)  
> * What Mayor Kai wants from the hunt.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * The dragons' personalities; I rolled for a few basic things about them.  
> * Fireblaze being deceased, via an Oracle check.  
> * A few key checks, such as convincing Kai to let Castiron come; I got a weak hit on it.
> 
> Me:  
> * I let AI Dungeon tell me what Castiron wanted in exchange for helping since I had a miss on the Compel roll. Its initial response to my prompt was "(He demands something incredibly costly:) his skin." Since I wasn't about to give Castiron his own skin as a reward (???), I made up some stuff about why a _Leviathin_ skin would be something the folks back home would have issues with handing over to him.  
> * Stormclash and Wolffire being mates.  
> * Offscreen, Wolffire and Gardentender being siblings (they're both Fireblaze's children).  
> * Redoing several prompts a few times until AI Dungeon hit on something; Kai kept wanting the Leviathan's skin when we'd established that, no, that's what Castiron wants. That's AI Dungeon for you, though.


	6. Third Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Strangulation, Innuendo, Alcohol

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. All the plans are in place for the village of Summersong to hunt a Leviathan in order to ensure they will have enough food over the winter, but before that, you must endure another transformation into your berserk wyvern form during the New Moon. The dragon Steelforger will aid you. They have crafted a chain of dragonsteel to hold you in place, and even allow you to ride on their back to a secluded marsh in the Flooded Lands. They attach the chain to your Werewyvern's Collar late in the evening, then settle down to watch as the sun sets and your transformation begins.  
  
Your mind succumbs to the berserk rage and hunger as you see the world burn around you, the wyvern wanting nothing more than to unleash its rage on its surroundings. You feel the cold breath of iron upon your neck as Steelforger turns their head towards you.  
  
You snarl viciously and jerk forward, the chain pulling you up short. Steelforger chuckles.They say something, but you can't make it out through the rage. You hear metal clinking on metal from the chain and your collar and the iron bell on the back of the collar. Its ringing brings one memory from your human self into the wyvern's mind. You remember that night, so very long ago.  
  
The iron clinking rings in your ears and fills your mind, bringing back all your human senses and memories of that terrible night.  
  
Tivadol. Kane drowning in his own blood from the venom. Weeping Isabella. The bitter taste of fear and hopelessness in the air. You thrash and shake your head, shaking off the memory.  
  
You back away, then throw all your weight against the chain. The dragonsteel snaps, and you hear Steelforger's shocked cry. You turn and race towards them, but your legs are fouled by the chain and you trip and tumble to the ground. The chain wraps around your limbs and your frantic struggles pull it tight.  
  
Steelforger rushes forward and grabs the chain in his teeth. You snap at him but barely scratch the tough scales on his armoured eyelid. He dashes away from you and yanks hard on the chain, cutting your breath off for a moment. You cough and sputter, not having the air to sustain your fire.  
  
A rumble sounds in your throat as you charge Steelforger. This time their footing is off and you bash their head with your wing: it won't come close to killing them, but they're stunned enough that they lose grip on the chain. You run away from them and take flight!  
  
You soar into the sky, your mind keen and your senses sharp. Your eyes scan the floodplains, and you see a short figure dart away from you.  
  
It is a man. A lone man, running away from you. You chase him across the waters. He turns to run, but you are faster. You stoop down on him and... Steelforger suddenly slams into your side!  
  
You both fall from the air and crash into the swamp. Steelforger yells something at the man, who turns and flees. You push yourself to your feet and hiss at Steelforger. You are the alpha predator here! They have intruded upon your lands and now they must pay!  
  
Steelforger snarls back at you and charges for the hills.  
  
You give chase, taking to the air and spitting a fireball at Steelforger. It misses, and what's more, it ignites the bog gasses, bringing you up in a hasty hover! When the fireball clears, you can no longer see Steelforger's dark form.  
  
You beat your wings to rise but a sudden pain hits you in the chest. You look down in shock at the silver bolt sticking out of your chest.  
  
You hear Steelforger's voice behind you. They sound angry. From in front of you comes a human voice you don't recognise, allowing you to pinpoint the crossbowman. You charge him, grabbing him in your teeth and shaking viciously. You drop him with a roar as Steelforger slams into you again. They grab for the chain, but you batter them off with your wings and take to the air once more, fleeing.  
  
You spot an outcrop of rocks jutting out of the swamp. You swerve to land upon them, pausing to catch your breath.  
  
You reach down to your chest and pull the bolt out of it. You are so hungry. You lift your head and sniff for prey. Over the scent of your own blood, you smell iron. You look up to see a trio of crossbowmen standing above you, staring down.  
  
You roar, preparing to strike, but they fire their weapons at you.  
  
The arrows strike home and you stagger backward, but they are no match for your rage. You spew an enormous fireball up at them, incinerating all three. You flap weakly and reach the ledge, devouring the corpses noisily. You're most of the way through the second man when Steelforger comes across you: they try to tackle you, but you see them coming this time and sidestep out of the way, snapping at their tail as they overshoot you.  
  
Steelforger wheels around and grabs the chain again, pulling back as you snap at their head and miss. You batter them with your wings but they don't let go this time. Instead, they rise sharply into the air, the Werewyvern's Collar cutting off your air. You struggle, your wings giving out and your bloody body plummeting to the ground.  
  
You hit the dirt with a thud, collapsing onto your side. Your body is wracked with pain.  
  
You slowly rise to your feet, supporting yourself on your wings, as Steelforger descends. They say something in a soft voice, stepping towards you. You hiss. Whatever they have planned, you're not going to let them take you alive.  
  
You lash out at them and they recoil, before charging down towards you.  
  
They grab the chain and again jerk into the air, cutting your air off. You gag and struggle but it's no use: soon you fall unconscious.  
  
You awaken the next morning in human form, with Steelforger staring at you.  
  
"Ah. You're up," they say in a monotone voice.  
  
You rub your neck, although it doesn't hurt. "I thought you said your steel wouldn't break, dragon."  
  
The accusation in your voice cuts them deeply, but Steelforger knows you're right. They avert their eyes in shame. "I deserved that. I..." They trail off. "I'd ask if you're feeling any pain but to be honest, I don't think you are." They pause. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you."  
  
"Never mind me," you say. "I killed four men last night. I must make amends to their home."  
  
"Well, the good news is you only killed three. I healed the first one. He's in the village hospital, and I imagine he will be spending a long time recovering. Still, he will be alive. The village is small, and they will easily find you when you're ready to be found."  
  
You tell Steelforger you're ready to be found now. You ask them the name of the village.  
  
"The village's name is Jicol. It's a nice enough place. Their mayor is an idiot, and their main trade is booze, but they do make their own Arrowsnap potions, which are decent."  
  
You ask what use a dragon has for booze and Arrowsnap. "I don't understand," you say. "Those are for humans."  
  
"We use them for other purposes," says Steelforger. They grin lasciviously.  
  
"Forget I asked. Let's go."  
  
"To Jicol? They'll kill you."  
  
"I am honourbound to try to make amends, dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * Encountering some guy in the swamp.  
> * "You are the alpha predator here! They have intruded upon your lands and now they must pay!"  
> ** Okay so "alpha predators" aren't really a thing but this was a neat line that expressed Odwena's mindstate as the wyvern, so it stayed.  
> * Suddenly getting hit with a silver crossbow bolt. Hey, I roll with the punches as much as the boons, if they fit the situation!  
> * AI Dungeon also threw the three crossbowmen at me.  
> * "I'd ask if you're feeling any pain but to be honest, I don't think you are."
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * The chain snapping was a 50/50 Oracle check. Later checks will be Unlikely, and if it snaps again under those conditions, it will be Small Chance on later checks. (Odwena rolled a 98, regardless!)  
> * I decided at the start of the fight that doubled hits would mean Odwena got away from Steelforger. Well!  
> * That said, a doubled miss is what led to the bog gasses exploding.  
> * Odwena was running on empty HP and bleeding Momentum for a while there, but she just kept on rolling to stay standing. Her "Endure Harm at 0 HP" table was modified to assume unconciousness for all rolls 35 and under, since Steelforger wasn't trying to kill her, just keep her under control.
> 
> Me:  
> * Loading Tivadol and company into the AI's memory when it prompted "You remember that night, so very long ago."  
> * Steelforger was the first time I split an opponent's offence and defense stats, again since they weren't trying to kill Odwena. (Troublesome attack/Epic defense, for the curious. Dragons, I decided, are Epic ranked in battle if you piss one off.)  
> * The dragons' use of booze and Arrowsnap potions was originally a lot more explicit than a lascivious grin. :-p Hilariously, the AI also wrote Odwena's "Forget I asked. Let's go." response to it!


	7. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added this session: Hunters & Hunting

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. Last night, the efforts to contain your wyvern form failed, and you rampaged across the swampland of the Flooded Lands, killing three men and badly injuring a fourth. The dragon Steelforger is travelling with you and takes you to Jicol, the swamp village the men came from. The homes here are balanced on stilts to keep them out of the water. The villagers see Steelforger coming and are waiting for you as they arrive with you on your back. As you jump down, you look across the villagers' angry faces. One of them steps forward, brandishing a spear, and says, "We have been watching you since last night. You killed three men and injured a fourth yesterday. We saw you kill another man this morning."  
  
You blink in surprise. "My transformation wore off in the morning. Steelforger will vouch for me."  
  
The dragon nods. "She has been unconscious since a little after midnight."  
  
The villager snarls. "Don't try to fool us! A wyvern killed Masias around dawn! It dragged him out of his bed and flew off with his corpse!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," you say.   
  
You explain that you are a werewyvern and that your transformations only last as long as the New Moon. Whatever slew Masias was a real wyvern. The villagers still don't believe you, and a fight almost breaks out, but the dragon growls, and the villagers back down.  
  
There is only one way to resolve this. You must hunt and slay this troublesome wyvern. Perhaps it will at least buy your home village of Summersong freedom Jicol's retaliation. You step forward and touch your iron Werewyvern's Collar. Upon it you swear an Iron Vow: You will slay the wyvern and bring back its head as proof. The shocked villagers stand down completely.  
  
Steelforger understands what you must do, for they bid you back onto their back and take to the sky and to fly north. They explain that there are some forests that make good roosts for wyverns in that direction. On the way, they ask why you felt you had to swear a vow like that. You tell them that you had to prove to Jicol that you meant your apology.  
  
Steelforger thinks on this, and a few minutes later, they say they will commit themselves to helping you with this task, since it was their dragonsteel chain snapping that allowed you to rampage in the first place. They explain that they trust you to complete this task, and drop you off. They grant you a small blessing of speed before taking to the sky and flying away. Steelforger will search the sky for the wyvern, and you will search the ground.  
  
You search for the wyvern's trail, but find nothing. A little before noon, Steelforger comes flying back to you, looking agitated. They have discovered something terrible about the wyvern nest: It's not a nest at all. This wyvern was a mated pair of the smaller but vicious sea wyverns.  
  
You curse and ask Steelforger why a pair of sea wyverns would have been driven this far inland. They only live in the oceans, not on land! Steelforger says it must have been the floods.  
  
You nod in understanding. The ocean level is unusually high this year, bringing the brackish water that sea wyverns crave further inland. It must be what allowed them to attack the village.   
Even more alarming, with it this late in autumn, the hatchlings will fledge soon.  
  
You ask Steelforger if they saw how many young wyverns there were. They tell you that there are about thirty, and that every one of them is vicious and large.  
  
There is no time to be lost, you must act fast.  
  
"I may have sworn a vow to kill the wyvern that ate Masias, but thirty two is a huge flock. I can't do this alone." you say.  
  
"Then at least help me bait the trap."  
  
"What?"  
  
Steelforger grins. They explain that even if you can't take thirty wyverns head-on, if you can trap one you'll have a decent chance of being able to kill one and take its head back to fulfill your vow. And if it's one of the half-grown pups, it will show Jicol that there is a whole group nearby.  
  
You tell them you thought dragons were opposed to humans overhunting. They answer that dragons are, but this many wyverns is a case where human needs must supersede the wyverns'. Newcomers or not, humans are people and wyverns are not. Besides, it'll be good practice for you.  
  
"So what do I do?" you ask.  
  
"You? You're a great fighter, but you are not a trapper. You must learn from the best."  
  
"Well, I can't think of anyone I would rather learn from than you. So what do you suggest?"  
  
"Do you know of Klint?"  
  
Klint, as in the blacksmith?  
  
"Of course. It's been a while."  
  
Steelforger says they learned how to make a wyvern trap from Klint long ago. They will build it, but you need to find the bait. You must hunt a large animal; perhaps a deer or a boar would do. Bring it back to Steelforger; they'll skin it and butcher it and make sure there is a lot of meat, perfect for trapping a wyvern.  
  
You go hunting. Soon you come across the track of a deer and follow it. There it stands in a clearing, grazing with its ears flicking now and then. You ready your spear and throw it: it connects, and the deer is already staggering as it vanishes into the trees. It is dead by the time you track it down a few minutes later.  
  
You smile, a wide grin stretching across your face. A deer is a great hunt and a great meal, and you're sure the wyvern will agree. You field dress it and begin the trek back with your prey slung over your shoulder.  
  
Steelforger is still working on the trap as you arrive, so you make camp some distance away and set to work butchering the deer carcass. By evening, you and Steelforger bait the trap and go to sleep. All that's left now is to wait.

* * *

In the distance, you hear the shrieks of a flock of wyverns in the direction of the trap, and your eyes open. It must be after midnight. Steelforger was awakened as well, and they wait with you.  
  
It takes some time for the noise to quiet down. You hear the wyverns fly away and ask Steelforger if the two of you should check the trap now or wait until morning. They advise checking now, because if it's night, the trap may be damaged.  
  
You both get up and head a little ways from the camp towards the trap.  
  
The trap has been sprung and has a young sea wyvern caught, one of its wings clamped in the jaws of the trap. It hisses as you and Steelforger approach.  
  
"It's young," you say in realization.  
  
"Indeed," Steelforger says. "Well, you're the one with the spear."  
  
You stab at the young wyvern but miss its vitals. It screeches and lunges at you, pulled up short by the trap. You pull your spear out and back off, circling it to look for another opening. The wyvern snaps at you, unable to reach.  
  
You stab again, but the wyvern snaps at your spear and grabs it, pulling it out of your hands. You grab your spear from the dirt.  
  
"Okay. It's mad now." Steelforger remarks.  
  
The wyvern follows your path as you're circling it, then makes an enormous lunge forward, pulling free of the trap! You and Steelforger scream as the beast charges you: more by instinct than intent, you snap your spear up and the wyvern is caught on it, its teeth snapping just inches from your face. It twists and wrenches, but the spear holds it in place.  
  
As you hold the wyvern at bay, Steelforger rushes forward, looping the broken dragonsteel chain around the wyvern's neck and tightening it. The wyvern's struggles intensify as its air is cut off, but between your spear and Steelforger's chain it can't escape. It's struggles weaken as its energy is sapped, and soon it lies still.  
  
"Quickly, kill it!" the dragon says.  
  
You remove your spear and plunge it into the beast's ribs, through the lungs and heart. It gasps weakly as life fades from its body.  
  
"Let's take it back before the others come back!" you say.  
  
Steelforger nods quickly, and they allow you to drape the carcass on their back as you both head back to camp.  
  
You catch your breath near the remains of your fire. The wyvern's near escape has shaken you. Steelforger watches with an unsure expression.  
  
"Are you okay?" they ask.  
  
You swallow and nod. "I will be."  
  
After a moment, they nod, then turn to the task of field dressing and hanging the wyvern's carcass.  
  
You fall asleep as they are still working. The next day they carry the carcass as you ride on their back. After an awkward few minutes of flight, Steelforger says, "I guess Summersong will welcome this meat."  
  
You sigh. "I think I'm going to give Jicol the whole thing, not just the head."  
  
"But why? All you promised was the head."  
  
"Because, after thinking about it... Steelforger, I killed three people. This wyvern meat can be used in the rituals to appease their spirits."  
  
The dragon frowns at you over their shoulder. "Humans are so bizarre."  
  
You nod. "I know. But that's what the spirits want, right? For us to offer them proper sacrifices?"  
  
Steelforger does not answer, looking forward again. You feel a twinge on the back of your mind that tells you Kaivan wants to speak, but he will leave you be until you take care of your tasks in Jicol. You nod.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Steelforger."  
  
"Don't thank me yet," the dragon replies.  
  
You soon arrive in Jicol. Steelforger sets the wyvern's corpse down as you slip off their back. The villagers are shocked. You ask to speak to their leader. A short, bearded man steps forward.  
  
"I am Grolik. What can I do for you?"  
  
You bow to Grolik and explain that this was just one of the wyvern fledglings from a thirty-strong flock. You explain further that Masias must have been eaten to feed this ravenous flock of wyverns. He strokes his beard and says, "Right you are, lass. We had a flock like that back in the day, back when my father was young. They used to come down from the mountains and eat our livestock right and left. It was only after my great-grandfather helped the king hunt and kill all of them that the wyverns left this area."  
  
Steelforger speaks up. "It's my fault that Odwena's wyvern form went on a rampage. My dragonsteel work broke under pressure. I know how to make effective wyvern traps: I will commit to helping Jicol with this flock. They shouldn't be this far inland anyway."  
  
Grolik regards the black dragon for a few moments. "As standing king, I accept. But Odwena is the one who slew those men. Speak, Odwena! Where do you come from?"  
  
"Summersong."  
  
Grolik nods. "Then we will request Summersong's aid, too."  
  
Steelforger looks at you, their reptilian face drawn. They know as well as you do that Summersong has no time to spare if they are to kill a Leviathan to survive the winter. Travelling here will be an ordeal in the coming winter, as well.  
  
You take a deep breath and say, "I'll have to ask the mayor. It will take a lot for us to come to your aid, and we cannot commit until after we hunt a Leviathan."  
  
"Don't matter," Grolik says, "we'll kill these wyverns or herd them back to the ocean before cold sets in."  
  
Steelforger snorts, but says nothing. You stare at Grolik. "There's no guarantee," you say. "But I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Good," Grolik says. "Now begone with you."  
  
Steelforger motions for you to get on their back, but you step forward instead. "I cannot commit Summersong, but I can do this." You touch your Werewyvern's Collar. "I make an Iron Vow. When Summersong has secured enough food to last the winter, I will come here personally and help you eradicate the wyverns."  
  
A hush falls across the village. Grolik nods to you and turns away.  
  
You climb onto the back of the dragon, wrapping your legs around their midsection and hugging their neck with both arms. Steelforger says nothing and takes to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * The AI's inability to count led to an _entire new questline_.  
> * "The villagers still don't believe you, and a fight almost breaks out, but the dragon growls, and the villagers back down." Thanks, Steelforger.  
> * Steelforger's "blessing of speed" which I took as a +1 boost to Odwena's Edge stat for 24 hours.  
> * "Then at least help me bait the trap." "What?"  
> * Odwena and Steelforger's back and forth about Klint.  
> * The AI decided that Jicol has a king, and I rolled with it as meaning more or less what's implied in "[What's Up, King Dude?](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WhatsUpKingDude)" Specifically this bit: "The reason for this trope is probably the fact that, in ancient times, rulers of small clans and chiefdoms were often referred to as 'kings'. Later on, such as in the Renaissance, these stories were modified to better fit then-modern times (i.e. with bigger kingdoms and more powerful kings) but they forgot to edit the part about the farmer visiting his 'king'." Ironsworn's setting can vary a little but "king" just being another word for "local ruler" fits what I'm doing with it.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * Got a doubled hit on Gather Information roll re:tracking the deer, which I decided meant I found a lone one and killed it instantly. That was good, because I'd decided that a miss would have caused a stampede.  
> * Here are my notes on the trapped wyvern encounter.  
> "(Secure an advantage: Do you trap the wyvern? Strong hit yes and it is killed, weak hit yes but you must kill it, miss and your trap was raided.  
> 2 + 3 vs 9 and 2, weak hit.)  
> (Encounter: Trapped Wyvern. Unlike some types, they don't have fire breath, and this one is injured. But it's only caught on a wing and as it keeps pulling, the wing is starting to come free...!  
> Defence rank: Dangerous  
> Attack rank: Extreme  
> Doubled miss means it pulls free of the trap. Other misses mean you don't inflict harm but neither does it.  
> Miss on the end of the fight means its friends attack.  
> Steelforger isn't helping unless it breaks free: you're the one with the spear! They will try to use their broken chain to trip it etc. if it gets loose.  
> Begin with initiative.)"  
> * The little jerk rolled DOUBLE TENS to escape. Odwena and Steelforger rolled doubled strong hits on both the last fight action and on the End the Fight action, though.
> 
> Me:  
> * Mostly mediation.  
> * Coming up with the mechanics of a trapped wyvern. This will come back in a more refined form later. Haven't playtested that yet, though.  
> * Odwena deciding to give Jicol the whole carcass to help appease the spirits of the dudes she killed.  
> * Note how Grolik said he was " _standing_ king".


	8. Conversations Before Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Human Sacrifice

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. You have endured another New Moon transformation, but not without cost. You have partially repaid your debt to the village of Jicol for killing three of their own and injuring a fourth, but they have demanded that your home village help them with a wyvern infestation. Summersong has its own problems as it must hunt a deadly Leviathan in order to feed its people over the winter. The dragon Steelforger lets you off their back as they bring you back to Summersong, and you seek out Mayor Kai to tell him what happened.  
  
"What kept you?" he asks, since you are a day late back.  
  
You explain.  
  
He sighs and rubs his head. "Just what we need." He pauses and looks at you. "I know what happened, but I want to hear more about it. What was the beast like? How did you kill it?"  
  
You explain that Steelforger built a trap, but it didn't kill the beast outright. You relate your fight to kill it: how it pulled its wing free of the trap but lodged itself on your spear, how Steelforger choked it with their broken dragonsteel chain, and how you dispatched it with a spear thrust.  
  
Kai nods. "That's good enough for me. Let's get this done before the next one comes around."  
  
You ask, "Does that mean you're committing people to help Jicol?"  
  
"Yes," Kai answers, "But I want you to get Steelforger's help transporting them. We'll have an advance force there by morning."  
  
You know that by 'advance force' he means 'two or three people' since Summersong needs everyone they can fit into the war canoes. You agree and exit the mayor's house.  
  
Once outside, you see Steelforger and walk up to them. They appear tense, and as soon as you approach they look to the ground.  
  
You ask Steelforger what's wrong. They tell you that they're afraid of you.  
  
You ask Steelforger why they're afraid of you. They tell you it's because they know that, contrary to popular belief, you don't go around killing people unless they do something wrong first.  
  
You say, "Steelforger, that's true when I'm a human, but as a wyvern I just kill indiscriminately."  
  
Steelforger shakes their head. "Don't you know? With the spirit of the Great Wyvern possessing you, you're even worse. The wyvern's nature is to kill and feed on flesh, and your human form only amplifies those traits. You're a wyvern, do you really need an excuse? You're not even human anymore. You're worse. Even Castus is afraid of you."  
  
You can't contain yourself and burst out laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Castus is afraid of me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe it! When was this and who told you this? Did you drink too much of that flower juice they were selling?"  
  
"I saw him with my own eyes."  
  
"Alright, maybe Castus overreacted. He's always been a bit too dramatic. Enough about him, Steelforger. I came to ask if you would help us a little bit more. Mayor Kai wants to send a few people to Jicol ahead of us. Would you carry them?"  
  
Steelforger sighs. "I suppose so. What else did you need me to do?"  
  
"That's all that the mayor requested. Thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, okay then." They seem a little more cheerful.  
  
You turn to leave and nearly bump into a familiar voice.  
  
It is Zura. She grins at you. "Hello again, beastly. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
You return the greeting and say you were just leaving. Zura follows you as you walk towards your house.  
  
You tell her about your adventures since you last saw each other about eleven days ago, when you returned home triumphant from the pirates' lair. She tells you what she's been doing, which has included helping to rebuild Nalin. You also learn a few things about Zura that you didn't know, like her real name and how she used to live in Jicol before the cataclysm.  
  
Zura's real name is Zalmora.  
  
The cataclysm she speaks of befell the swamp village of Jicol some years ago and involved a massive earthquake and tidal wave. Only a few buildings remained standing after it was all said and done.  
  
You ask her what she thinks of Jicol's current wyvern problems. Zura mentions that she doesn't like Jicol's ruler. Zura says he's only in it for the power and that there are other villages with more reasonable leaders. Zura says the wyvern problem will eventually be solved when the people stop fearing the beasts and start REALLY learning how to fight.  
  
Zura stops suddenly. "You're going back there after the Leviathan hunt, right?"  
  
"Assuming I survive."  
  
She laughs. "Which you will! Very well." She grips her iron dagger. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?" You stop walking. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious," she says. "I Vow on this dagger, Odwena: When we have this Leviathan bagged, I will go with Summersong's hunters and warriors to rid Jicol of the wyverns. I will help."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. You need all the help you can get, and I'm the most skilled person here when it comes to fighting wyverns."  
  
You tell her you didn't know she was a wyvern-killing expert. She says there is a lot you don't know about her. Zura then tells you she's also bringing a few people of her fishing crew with her. They're the most skilled people when it comes to fighting wyverns.  
  
Stunned, you thank Zura. You tell her you will see her tomorrow. Zura grins and says she'll see you then.  
  
You return to your room and sit down.  
  
You draw and release a deep breath. It has certainly been a long day. And it's about to get longer. You feel a ghostly presence and lift your head to see Kaivan's purple apparition.  
  
"You're going to fail," he says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to fail against the wyverns."  
  
"I won't. But what makes you think I will?"  
  
"Because you don't know the secret to ridding an area of wyverns. I do. And I cleared things to tell you, my apprentice. To easily get rid of Jicol's wyvern problem, you must sacrifice one of the villagers."  
  
"What?" you ask. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly. Because if you don't, then they will."  
  
You stand up. "That's absurd. That's Tivadol's methods."  
  
"Calm down. Who says they have to die?"  
  
"That's what sacrificing IS!"  
  
He points at you. "Not if it's someone who transforms every New Moon. They don't die."  
  
You are stunned.  
  
"Are you saying that even if something kills me, the werewyvern curse will bring me back?"  
  
"Well, there needs to be enough of a body to transform, but yes."  
  
You pace back and forth.  
  
"And," says Kaivan, "before you are sacrificed they will need to bind the Great Wyvern's soul to your body. You will need to be naked and they will place their hand over your body. They will chant magic words to make you one."  
  
You stop and stare at him. "One what?"  
  
Kaivan rolls his eyes. "One spirit. They will need to use Arrowsnap potions, which is fortunate because Arrowsnap grows in abundance around Jicol."  
  
"And they work immediately?" you ask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
You exhale. "So, what are you saying? How do I get rid of the wyverns?"  
  
Kaivan floats forward. He looks at you and speaks in a low tone. "You must die."  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure if I can..."  
  
He shakes his head. "It's the only way."  
  
You snarl and shake your head. "This is evil magic. I refuse. I'm going to kill those wyverns the honourable way. Your advice is unwanted. Begone!"  
  
You turn to leave, but Kaivan stops you. "You will need a sacrifice. Pick one of the villagers you want to save."   
  
You glare at him.   
  
He shrugs. "Suit yourself."  
  
He vanishes. You go back to your room, troubled by what you just learned.  
  
The next day, you stand tall at the docks, prepared to launch yourself at the Leviathan and kill it. You will worry about the wyverns another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * Steelforger being scared of Odwena and the reason why. I think if this is ever written coherently I'll give their comments to another character, but it's an interesting bit of worldbuilding.  
> * "You turn to leave and nearly bump into a familiar voice." This was just a cute bit of 'the AI almost got it right' that I kept.  
> * "You also learn a few things about Zura that you didn't know, like her real name and how she used to live in Jicol before the cataclysm."  
> * Kaivan's Revelations about 'you're going to fail' followed by the HUMAN SACRIFICE. I'm beginning to think Kaivan wasn't a great person, unless being dead made him this much more of an asshole?  
> * "Kaivan rolls his eyes. 'One spirit.'" That was a pretty good response.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * I actually rolled really well against the Compel/Gather Information check vs. Kaivan. It was supposed to be "He tells you a secret about overcoming them that's easy to execute." The direction AI Dungeon went is more like a bad roll, but it was so interesting that it stayed.  
> * Ironsworn really didn't contribute much this session, since it was so heavy on talking. A few Compel checks here and there was about it.
> 
> Me:  
> * Kaivan having to "clear things" to tell Odwena about the secret. On the backend, I think there's some kind of celestial beuracracy going on with respect to how much ghosts can tell people.  
> * Obviously some prompting with things from earlier, like Tivadol and Arrowsnap.


	9. The Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter:  
> Eye Trauma

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. Your home village of Summersong and one of your allies, the village of Nalin, have joined forces to hunt a Leviathan from your war canoes. Five dragons are assisting you. First, you must make the journey to where Leviathans lurk under the waves. You must journey first to Bram Island, then to the Island of Sotakan. The first eight days are largely uneventful; the canoe crews manage their time and supplies well, and the fishing is good to resupply along the way. But on the ninth day, the scarred dragon Castiron approaches the ship with grave tidings. He tells you and the other humans that the island has been blockaded by a Leviathan. It is massive, its scales like silver, and it moves with an unnatural grace. If you could only slay this beast before it devours all of Bram!  
  
Commander Tullus is shocked. "Leviathans never come this far east!"  
  
Castiorn scoffs dismissively. "This one did. Ready your harpoons, humans, and follow us according to plan." With that he spirals out of the water into the air, holding his dragonsteel-tipped harpoon. It has a float attached, to stop the Leviathan from diving and allow the human canoe crews to throw their own harpoons with intent to kill. The other four dragons, Steelforger, Gardentender, Wolffire, and Stormclash, follow him. They are not as large as Castiron, but they are still giants compared to the human canoe crews.  
  
All five dragons throw their harpoons. There's an immense thrashing of water and you don't see how many hit, but the Leviathan swims at speed away from the dragons and towards the canoes! It is a massive beast, and a sleek one, having shed any excess fat. It is a powerful enemy.  
  
The harpoon-throwers, including you, scramble to take position.  
  
Someone in another canoe throws their weapon, and the way the Leviathan recoils from the splash tells you it was hit. Blood fills the water as it slips agilely away from the canoes, but the floats prevent it from diving far. Commander Tullus lets it leave for now, watching the dragons. Castiron and Steelforger are diving to recover their harpoons: they must have missed. Wolffire is circling, watching the Leviathan from above. Gardentender and Stormclash are hovering nearby.  
  
Your weapon is ready.  
  
Another canoe throws its harpoon. You can't see if it hit, but the Leviathan's head bursts out of the water a short distance away, and you see its shining scales trailing its red blood as it lifts another canoe high into the air. It snaps its jaws shut, shattering the canoe and certainly killing at least two of the crew before its head disappears under the water, the waves from its breach testing your balance. You grit your teeth, even though you knew this was almost inevitable, the sight rattles you to your core. You can't be weak in the face of such brutality.  
  
The Leviathan circles back around, flanked by Castiron and Steelforger.  
  
Castiron throws his harpoon first, but he misses and the Leviathan snaps at it, puncturing the float. Its jaws close around the float and it pops with an almighty BANG.  
  
Then Steelforger throws, but they, too, miss. They stall into a stunned hover and Stormclash dives into the water after their harpoon. Castiron lets out a bellow of rage and dives after as well. The humans in the canoes are as still as statues, nobody wants to make the first move, nobody wants to hit first...  
  
But you give a forceful exhale and throw as the Leviathan spins away from the dragons and towards your canoe. It strikes the beast directly in the eye, and you see its body curl involuntarily. It lets out a bellow of agony underwater that you see as a huge bubble as it enters its death spasms.  
  
Tullus orders the canoe crews to row away from the Leviathan as it dies, not wanting any more of his people to die as it thrashes through its last motions. In a few minutes, there is stillness, the water calming and the Leviathan's carcass floating at the surface.  
  
The wind is becoming stronger and the water is getting choppy. Both the sea and wind are now spiced with the stench of blood.  
  
Stormclash and Castiron's heads pop out of the water near your canoe. Castiron has a sour expression, but Stormclash whoops appreciatively.  
  
"Now we've seen the fight!" he cries, shouldering Castiron. "Good hunting, brother!"  
  
Castiron snarls at him. "I'm not your brother. I'm not anyone's brother. I don't have a brother."  
  
"What's he talking about?" you ask.  
  
"Long story," Stormclash replies. "No time to tell it here! Let's get this critter to shore before the waves get worse, humans! Back to work! We need to land somewhere-"  
  
A horn pierces the sky.  
  
"-And make sure these canoes don't hit any rocks!"  
  
Commander Tullus sees that you are still staring out at the Leviathan's body and sets about ordering other canoe teams to line up to row the Leviathan to Bram Island. You are the hero of the day, but you can't get the image of the Leviathan devouring the canoe out of your mind.  
  
Before you know it, everyone is on land.  
  
You don't do much talking and in fact don't remember much about the rest of the day. But being among the grateful islanders lifts your spirits a little. You have not only helped save Summersong, you have helped save Bram Island.  
  
Is there any greater reward than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * As you can tell from the setup paragraph, the original trip was going to be a little longer. When Ironsworn rolled for a problem, the AI got stuck on Leviathans for several retries, so... well, okay, fighting it earlier than planned counts as a complication!  
> * "It is a massive beast, and a sleek one, having shed any excess fat. It is a powerful enemy."  
> * "Your weapon is ready."  
> * "Its jaws close around the float and it pops with an almighty BANG." I think I corrected this slightly, but most of this was the AI.  
> * "Castiron lets out a bellow of rage and dives after as well. The humans in the canoes are as still as statues, nobody wants to make the first move, nobody wants to hit first..."  
> * "The wind is becoming stronger and the water is getting choppy. Both the sea and wind are now spiced with the stench of blood." The AI had a lot of amazing lines this session, but this is one of my two favourites.  
> * Stormclash and Castiron's exchange at the end of the fight, besides me prompting it with "You're not my brother" and ending at "Long story." What a great little back and forth.  
> * "Is there any greater reward than that?" What a good closer. My other favourite line from the AI this session.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * Here are my notes for my homebrew Leviathan mechanics, written up before the fight started.
> 
> _Encounter: Leviathan  
>  Attack Rank: Epic. On a miss it will shatter one of the canoes, damaging Odwena's Spirit. If it shatters all 11 other canoes, the next harm endured will damage her health.  
> Defense rank: Currently Epic.  
> Dragons vs. Leviathans:  
> Each successful dragon's hit reduces the Leviathan's defence by one with respect to attacks from humans (eg from Epic to Extreme etc.) until it reaches Troublesome. Each dragon attack does one tick of damage regardless of previous dragon attacks. If the dragons miss hitting the Leviathan, they must spend one turn retrieving their harpoon.  
> Dragons' Edge stats:  
> 3: Castiron, Wolffire, Stormclash  
> 2: Gardentender, Steelforger_
> 
> _The humans are trying to wait for the dragons to soften the Leviathan up before they attack. A doubled miss will make it charge the canoes and force at least one attack._
> 
> So as you can probably tell from that: the Leviathan did get the benefit of a doubled hit, and tanked Odwena's Spirit when it shattered the other canoe. I don't think she would have actually lasted 11 hits. But that's what playtesting is for!
> 
> Me:   
> * Loading basic info about the dragons into the AI's memory.  
> * Designing the Leviathan mechanics.


	10. Dragon Family Nonsense

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. You are the hero of the day for striking the killing blow against a Leviathan, which will feed your village for the winter. For now, you and your allies are resting for a couple of days on Bram Island, which has welcomed you and is grateful to you for killing the Leviathan which had been preventing them from going out and fishing. One of the canoe crewmembers is casting the spell of preservation on the Leviathan carcass so it will survive the roughly ten-day trip home. Commander Tullus is letting you take it easy, as you are still a bit mentally drained by the battle. You decide to talk to the dragons to see if they know why the Leviathan was so far east.

"I have no idea," Steelforger says. "Maybe just seemed like a good place to hunt."  
  
Castiron looks down his snout at you.  
  
"It seems like an odd choice of prey," he says. "But then, Leviathans don't usually eat humans."

You ask Castiron what Leviathans usually eat. He sneers. "As if we'd tell humans that. You might get ideas. So, no, we don't tell them. Now, leave us alone. We're trying to rest."  
  
You are about to leave, but you ask Castiron again. "What do you think of Wolffire?"  
  
"He's a great warrior," Castiron says. "I don't know. I think he's a little too ambitious."

You ask Castiron, "Why do you think Wolffire is too ambitious?"

"He wants to be the one to kill the wyverns."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Castiron chuckles. "Wouldn't you like to know. Now, really, go away, human."

You walk away quietly, pondering this information.

You decide to find Wolffire and ask. When you find him, he is in the middle of a heated discussion with his sister, Gardentender.

"Wolffire, you can't go!" she says. "You're too important! You need to stay here and assist in the defense of our homes!"  
  
"But I've done everything you've ever asked, Sis! Everything!"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving Stormclash."

"But he is leaving you!"  
  
"I'm not having this argument again. Look, I've made my decision. I'm going to go help. That's it."  
  
Gardentender snarls and steps toward him, her great teeth catching the sunlight. "Wolffire, Steelforger has a debt to pay, and Castiron wants to test his craft. You have no reason to help those humans."

Wolffire snorts. "I've never heard such arrogance. Those wyverns out there are out of balance."

"They'll be fine," Gardentender says.  
  
"No, they won't," Wolffire says. "We have a duty to help. We will hunt down any wyverns that go after our brothers and sisters."  
  
Gardentender yells at him. "Brothers and sisters! No, Wolffire. If you go hunt those wyverns, then I am forbidding you from my home."  
  
That appears to shock Wolffire. He stares at his sister for a few moments, then half-closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"You're forbidding me to your home?" he says.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wolffire opens his eyes and glares at her. "Fine," he says. "But Stormclash and I are going to escort these humans back to their home."  
  
"Very well. That I can accept."

Gardentender turns and walks away, leaving Wolffire stewing. You approach him and he notices you for the first time. "Oh, hello, human. Sorry, Odwena, was it?"  
  
You ask him what that was all about. He sighs. "Family nonsense. How are you doing?"

You tell him that Commander Tullus is letting you rest. Wolffire seems pleased to hear that. As you are speaking, Steelforger walks up to you.  
  
"Hey, human. Odwena. Castiron and I are leaving later today. Castiron needs to work on his chain, and I need to finish making the traps. We'll catch up to you the day before your transformation, okay?"  
  
You nod. "Okay."

Steelforger walks away, and you watch them go. Wolffire notices you are still looking after them. "Is something wrong, human?"  
  
"You and your sister don't seem very close."

Wolffire sighs. "There's a reason for that. She doesn't like Stormclash."

You ask why Gardentender does not like Stormclash. Wolffire's answer is a stretched. "She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her. They just met. They just don't get along."

You nod.  
  
"So, tell me, human. How did you become a werewyvern?"  
  
You relate to him the story of how what you thought was a Great Wyvern attacked your village of Summersong. You slew it, but a month later had your first transformation. You ate the previous Winter Wardern, your mentor Kaivan, and inherited the job. Wolffire nods thoughtfully. "I see. So you had to slay your former mentor, then?"  
  
You shake your head. "I didn't HAVE to, I just did."

Wolffire tilts his head. "I've heard it told that the spirit of the Great Wyvern punishes the unworthy through the creatures it transforms."

You give a dry chuckle. "Kaivan wasn't the deserving kind."  
  
"Really? What did he do to you?"  
  
You give Wolffire a look. "Nothing. That's the problem."

Sensing that he is pushing a bit too far, Wolffire shakes his head and looks away. "Whatever, human. We'll meet the day before your transformation." With those last words, Wolffire flies away. You watch him go and shake your head.

It occurs to you that you didn't know Wolffire was going to help contain you, too. You scratch your head and spend the rest of the day wandering around Bram, enjoying the sighs and speaking to the people. You get the feeling that they see your rest as a little cowardly, which sours your mood a little. You make it back to the inn and sleep it off.  
  
The next day you wake up, excited for the coming events. You gather your things and leave, ready to meet your allies and journey home with the Leviathan that will feed your people over the coming winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * Deciding that Woffire wanted to help kill the wyverns.  
> * Most of Wolffire and Gardentender's conversation! I helped it along in a few places, but the majority of it was all the AI.  
> * "Family nonsense. How are you doing?"  
> * "Wolffire's answer is a stretched." I don't know, it needs an edit, but something about this phrasing was interesting.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * Rolled badly on getting any real information out of Castiron.  
> * Also rolled badly for Wolffire helping with the wyvern hunt.  
> * Rolled a weak hit on Wolffire telling Odwena why he and his sister don't get along well. It's why he then asked her about becoming a werewyvern.  
> * Missed a Forge a Bond roll with Bram Island, which I decided was because of not being that sympathetic to mental illness.
> 
> Me:  
> * Mostly mediation and interpretation, this session.


	11. The Return to Summersong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Vomiting

You are Odwena, Winter Warden of Summersong, and a werewyvern. You and your allies from Nalin have slain a mighty Leviathan and are towing its preserved carcass back home to Summersong with it dragging behind your canoes. The dragons Wolffire and Stormclash are accompanying you. The first two days of travel go smoothly, but on the third day, sharks appear, attracted by the scent of the Leviathan's blood. The first sign of them is a shark ramming another crew's canoe. The second is the sharks ramming YOUR canoe.  
  
Humans and dragons spring into action, throwing harpoons at the beasts. Wolffire is the most accurate of anyone, but after some time, a combination of leaving the dead sharks for their fellows to eat and rowing quickly allows everyone to outpace them. However, several of the canoes take damage, and and the crews are forced to stop early and take a day to repair them. The next day, you set out again.  
  
A few more days pass uneventfully, though you wake up one morning on shore camp to find that your supplies have been raided by wild animals. You aren't surprised, considering how many predators live in the wild.   
  
The next day you are unable to set back out to sea because of a storm. You wait out the storm in camp and hope that the storm will end soon so you can continue on your journey. However, it lasts for days.  
  
The delay leaves your rations low and tensions high, but once it clears you make it home to Summersong with no further incidents. The canoe crews are welcomed as heroes. Castiron has sent his Draconians, humans who work for a dragon, to help prepare the Leviathan carcass and take its skin back to him. Everyone is exhausted after the ordeal, but you are glad to be back home... for a while.  
  
You rest for the day after arriving home, seeing Mayor Kai the next day. He seems pleased to see you, or at least pleased by your success. You ask him how Summersong has fared while the canoe crews were gone. "Well enough," he says. "The Jicolers who will escort you and the hunters back there to exterminate the wyverns arrived a few days ago; they will be leaving when you're ready. Wyverns are territorial beasts, they won't be wandering too far from their home. The Captal of Marn has also sent his hunters here in the meantime, they'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
Surprised, you ask why Marn has sent hunters as well. Kai responds, "The ruler of Marn is a cowardly fool who worries about his own hide. As a result, he values strength and the ability to defend his borders. He's also a hunter himself. As such, he respects your power and the fact that you had the courage to travel all this way to personally take care of your issue. He wants to hire your help to take out some manticores that have been spotted in the Usksha Desert."  
  
You put a hand to your head. "I have Summersong to think of, Mayor."  
  
He nods. "But remember: you also have the werewyvern curse to think about. I think you should name a successor and go there after you fulfill your Vow to Jicol."  
  
You ask Mayor Kai why he thinks going to Marn will help you find information about your curse. He doesn't give you a direct answer, but you get the impression that he thinks it's because the ruler will be more willing to talk about it if you're famous there.  
  
You tell Mayor Kai that you will think on this. He reminds you that there are only seven days until the New Moon, when you will transform; he thinks you should decide before then. As you leave his home, you contemplate the best way to pick a successor for the Winter Warden title.   
  
Mayor Kai, by suggesting you pick one, has subtly implied he doesn't want you coming back until you have control of it.  
  
You have a short conversation with Kuno the healer about who would be best to succeed you. Ultimately, Kuno says it is between Vaughn and Castus.  
  
You ask Kuno what Vaughn has over Castus as a candidate for Winter Warden. He says that Vaughn has more experience, as he has been preparing for the part for years. He also has a better grasp of strategy and what is needed to run the village's defense.  
  
You ask Kuno what Castus has over Vaughn as a candidate for Winter Warden. He says that while Vaughn is a good warrior, he doesn't think the entire battle of Winterhome was his fault. He also thinks that Vaughn is a little too... nice.  
  
You scoff and say you think Castus lets his anger get the better of him. He's a "one man apocalypse" waiting to happen.  
  
Kuno pauses. "Well... yes."  
  
You say, "I can't really see Castus standing down again when I get back."  
  
Kuno says, "You need a successor who will keep order."  
  
You nod. "It's a good point."  
  
One of the villagers, Primus someone, walks up to you.  
  
"Hello Primus," you say. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine Warden," he answers. "We're all fine."  
  
You frown. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he states. "But there are rumors going around about you and your wyvern form. Most think you're a god, come to save us all."  
  
You grunt. That's not necessarily a bad thing. "Do you believe that?"  
  
He shakes his head and says, "Most don't, but some...do."  
  
You grunt. "Spread word that I'm not a god. If anyone asks, I'm just a woman who ate the last Warden. I'm still seeking my redemption."  
  
Primus looks at you for a second. "You don't believe that the Great Wyvern's spirit is making you attack the unworthy?"  
  
"Absolutely not. I'm nothing but a ravenous beast when I'm transformed. But I'm trying to change. Trying to become the hero the little village really needs."  
  
"Right," he says, still looking skeptical. "I better get back to work. Good luck with your quest to become a human again, Warden. We'll be counting on you. So many have tried, but none so far have succeeded."  
  
"Thanks," you answer. "I'll be counting on me too."  
  
You watch as Primus leaves, then turn to Kuno again. "Thanks for your advice. I'm going to find the dragons and see what their plan is, then talk to Vaughn."  
  
Kuno nods. "I've done what I could. Good luck."  
  
You find Stormclash and Wolffire near the village center. You walk up to them.  
  
You tell the two dragons that your next transformation is in seven days, yet you don't think the Jicolers will wait that long before setting out. You ask what their plan is for binding you: if they will catch up or if one of them will be escorting the party of humans.  
  
"Well, that's a tricky one," Wolffire says. "We really need to think about this."  
  
Stormclash playfully shoulders him. "Don't tease her, dear." He looks at you. "Wolffire will be escorting you, of course. He's going to be what Castiron and Steelforger look for to find you."  
  
You nod. That's probably for the best, as far as team-building goes. You'll still be with the Jicolers, but you won't feel so out of place.  
  
You ask where Stormclash will be going. He laughs. "Gardentender forbid me from coming along, so I'll be going home. I've taken enough lessons in humility."  
  
Wolffire laughs. "Yes, I know how you love the villagers, dear."  
  
"Yes, yes," Stormclash says. "I'll see the two of you later, Warden. Best of luck, dear. I'm sure you'll triumph. You are a wyvern, after all."  
  
Wolffire smiles and gently kisses his cheek. "Thank you, my love. Until later, dear."  
  
Stormclash can't blush, but you could swear he would if he could. He leaves. You're alone with Wolffire.  
  
"Well," you say, "I still have something to take care of today."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"I have to name a successor."  
  
Wolffire frowns. "Why?"  
  
You explain about the hunters from Marn and what Mayor Kai said. Wolffire nods.  
  
"Yes, I saw those hunters."  
  
"So?" you ask. "What's your assessment on them?"  
  
Wolffire frowns. "I would not like to face them in battle. They are many and without doubt the most skilled warriors I've ever had the displeasure of seeing in person."  
  
Hmph. Typical dragon. You just nod and bid him a good day before going to look for Vaughn.  
  
You find Vaughn throwing up by the temple and angrily exclaiming he doesn't need this.  
  
You rush to Vaughn's side, putting a hand on his back. You ask if he's been drinking again. Vaughn, in between puking and groaning, says he hasn't, though he cites that he hasn't been eating either.  
  
He's lying. You know he's lying.  
  
You ask him what it was this time. Something from that troll place, no doubt. Vaughn stands up and attempts to straighten his clothes.  
  
"Vaughn...?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Vaughn says. "I'm going home. I have to focus on my job. I have to go." He stumbles away and goes to leave.  
  
You grab his shoulder. He whirls around, knocking your hand away and nearly face-planting into your chest.  
  
You tell him to smarten up, and that it would look bad if the interim Winter Warden was slipping back into his bad relationship with alcohol. His mind takes a moment to process what you said, but when it does, his eyes widen. He stares at you, and for a split-second, there's hesitation.  
  
He throws his hands up in an attempt to shove you away, but instead, he grabs your arms instead.  
  
You allow him to. "Vaughn," you say, "We've known each other for years. You're better than this, I know you are. I have to serve Summersong by finding a way to break the werewyvern curse, or else bring it under control. If I'm going to be gone for a long time, I need someone here who can protect the village. What do you say?"  
  
He holds your gaze for a long time before letting go. "Do you really think I'm up to it? That I could really protect this village?"  
  
You take his arm. "I really do. I mean... it's either you or Castus, and I don't think either of us want him as the new Warden, do we."  
  
Vaughn's expression is deadpan. "Best save that one for later."  
  
"Always," you say.  
  
Vaughn attempts to force a smile.  
  
You pat his back. "Go clean yourself up, and we'll have a ceremony before I leave. Bring iron."  
  
"Of course. I'll bring my mother's sword, it's good enough."  
  
"You won't be fighting with it." You turn to leave before turning back. "Vaughn?"  
  
He looks you in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could be strong enough."  
  
Vaughn nods, and you leave him to it.  
  
The next thing you do is look for the Marn hunters to introduce yourself. You don't take long to find them. They're the only people in the village who still wear armor and aren't helping with the clean-up. They're eating a late breakfast, and you let them finish before speaking to them.  
  
"Hello," you say. "I am Odwena, the Winter Warden."  
One of them, a skinny man with dark hair greying at the temples, stands up. "We've heard about you. Some of us went out to find the beast that did this to my village, but..."  
  
"The manticore?" you ask.  
  
He nods. "It got away."  
  
You tell him that after the wyvern hunt is over, you will come to Marn with him. You mention Mayor Kai saying that he thought Marn might know of a way to break your werewyvern curse and ask what he knows about that. He says he doesn't know much about that, but that Marn has a library. Some of the books go back to the Old World.  
  
"We have a few necromancers who come there to research," one of the hunters says.  
  
You stiffen and ask why necromancers are allowed in Marn.  
  
"It's not a bad question. The master of the village is dead, but his son has taken over. Apparently he's sympathetic to the dark arts."  
  
You put your head into your hands. "You didn't just come here to ask for help against manticores, did you."  
  
The hunter looks sheepish. "No, but there is no cause for alarm. We're coming to you with a small request."  
  
You tiredly ask what his request is.  
  
"We need help with a bigger problem. The necromancers, of course. They've been attacking us in force, and we need to take the battle to them."  
  
You're concerned about that. "What if they just raise more corpses to replace the ones destroyed? We can't keep losing so many."  
  
"Don't worry, we have a few tricks up our sleeves. Don't worry, we're not going to let the necromancers win."  
  
You don't want to say anything that might cause you to lose these new potential allies, but you have to ask. "Why me?"  
  
"You're the only person we can think of that could help."  
  
"Because I can turn into a wyvern?"  
  
The man thinks for a second. "Well, yeah."  
  
You tell him that you'll think about it, and will give the Marn hunters an answer once the wyverns are slain. You thank them for their help and ask their leader for his name. His name is Kralmer.  
  
You spend the rest of the day preparing for your next task: ceremonially inducting Vaughn as your hopefully temporary successor.  
  
The village and its guests gather that evening. Vaughn holds his mother's iron sword as you ask for his Iron Vow. He says, "I will protect Summersong as its Winter Warden, until Odwena returns to reclaim her place, free of the danger of the Great Wyvern's spirit. I free you, and all those under my protection, from any such danger. I accept this vow. Do you accept this vow?"  
  
With everyone's eyes on him, he holds the sword out.  
  
"I accept this vow," you tell him. "Until I return either free of the curse or in control of it, you are the Winter Warden of Summersong."  
  
"Yes!" he says with a broad smile. "I will keep the town safe until then!"  
  
With the ceremony complete, you finish a few final preparations, then go to bed. Tomorrow you will set out towards Jicol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * Introducing Marn into the picture. ...And the fact that they're ruled by a "Captal".  
> * I think the AI initially said the interim Winter Warden would be between Vaughn and one of the dragons, so I brought Castus back. It also told me what each candidate's basic pluses and minuses were via Kuno.  
> * "He's a 'one man apocalypse' waiting to happen. Kuno pauses. 'Well... yes." '  
> ** "One man apocalypse waiting to happen" and Kuno's sheepish response was all the AI and made me laugh.  
> * ("Right," he says, still looking skeptical. "I better get back to work.) Good luck with your quest to become a human again, Warden. We'll be counting on you. So many have tried, but none so far have succeeded."  
> "Thanks," you answer. "I'll be counting on me too."  
> ** "I'LL BE COUNTING ON ME TOO" IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, I LOVE THIS LINE SO MUCH  
> * Most of Wolffire and Stormclash interacting. They seem like a nice couple.  
> * Wolffire's assessment of the hunters, and the "hmph" afterwards.  
> * "You find Vaughn throwing up by the temple and angrily exclaiming he doesn't need this."  
> ** Okay, so alcoholism is no joke (trust me when I say I know that), but I have to admit the sudden appearance of Vaughn in that state that made me laugh so hard that I just kept it. Oh, AI Dungeon.  
> * Oooh, necromancers.
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * The crew rolled pretty well on the journey home, and I decided after the shark attack that any other waylaying events would be down to a storm. We did get really close to running out of supplies, but luckily never took Unprepared.  
> * Odwena finally Fulfilled Her Vow to resupply Summersong, and I used the EXP to Advance this session and pick up Odwena's wyvern form card, hehehehehehe. She now has a whopping 10 HP at the start of a wyvern shift!  
> * Not a whole lot of rolls after getting back to Summersong. Did roll Compel on Vaughn to have him take the interim Winter Warden job.  
> * I also rolled Oracle to see where Marn is. It's all the way up in the Hinterlands.
> 
> Me:  
> * For a neat example of banking problems, here's what the AI initially spat out in response to the session's opening: "Your crewmen fight off the sharks, but they manage to sink one boat. On the fourth day, a storm hits and you are forced to abandon all hope of reaching Summersong before the waters rise too high." I filed that away as, one, a result for some bad rolls (losing another canoe if we lost the fight), and two, banking the storm as another waylaying event for later.  
> * The "typical dragon." after the "hmph".  
> * I think Odwena might just have a history with necromancers...  
> * The AI and I had a nice back and forth for Vaughn's Vow. With me in parethesis and the AI not:
> 
> (The village and its guests gather that evening. Vaughn holds his mother's iron sword as you ask for his Iron Vow. He says, "I will protect Summersong as its Winter Warden, until Odwena returns to reclaim her place, free of the danger of the Great Wyvern's spirit.) I free you, and all those under my protection, from any such danger. I accept this vow. Do you accept this vow?"
> 
> With everyone's eyes on him, he holds the sword out.
> 
> ("I accept this vow," you tell him. "Until I return either free of the curse or in control of it, you are the Winter Warden of Summersong.")
> 
> "Yes!" he says with a broad smile. "I will keep the town safe until then!"


	12. Trouble in the Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Abduction, Swearing

You are Odwena of Summersong, Winter Warden in reserve, and a werewyvern. A party sixty-strong of your fellow villagers and its allies are about to depart to help Jicol deal with an infestation of wyverns. It will be a seven-day journey, assuming nothing interrupts you, and with winter around the corner and your own transformation coming soon, you assume something will.  
  
What you didn't assume would be that something would interrupt you right before you set out. Castus comes stomping up to the hunting party and points at you. "Odwena! How could you pick Vaughn over me?!"  
  
You level a stare at him. "We don't have time for this, Castus."  
  
He snarls and takes a threatening step forward. You raise your hand and he backs off. "Fine," he says, but doesn't move away from you. "I think we'll have to settle this another way. Draw the Circle with me!"  
  
The gathered hunters gasp. He is challenging you to a formal duel. The villagers are watching intently as well.  
  
"Draw the Circle," you say.  
  
Castus raps the butt of his spear on the frostbitten ground.  
  
You sigh. "Fine."   
  
You step away from the hunters, standing back-to-back with Castus as you both draw semi-circles on the ground with your iron-tipped spears. The frosty wind blows as you wait.  
  
"You know the rules, children," Magos Cern says.  
  
"Yes, rules!" Castus says, rapping his spear on the ground again before he levels it at you.  
  
You nod. Whoever surrenders or is defeated must submit to a demand from the victor. Castus has not declared it to the death, and neither have you. As you level your spear at him, though, you smile. "Come at me."  
  
You have granted him first strike, even though he was the one who challenged you. Castus grits his teeth, then levels his spear. He tests its weight and sharpness in his hands, takes a deep breath, and looks up. Then, he charges.  
  
His speed is overwhelming.  
  
But you are even faster - you dodge out of the way and rap him on the back with the flat of your spear, backing away and keeping your spear leveled at him.  
  
Castus snarls and charges at you. You know from the smell of his breath that he has been drinking.  
  
You dodge again and flick the butt of your spear in front of his ankles. He trips and stumbles but keeps his footing. You sigh as he charges again. As you step aside, he jabs with his spear, hoping to catch you with a thrust.  
  
You don't dodge in time and take a graze to your off shoulder. The villagers and hunters gasp, but you bat Castus' spear away with a parry and suddenly sweep a foot under his, tripping him and levelling your spear point inches from his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know the rules," you say.  
  
"Ugh, fine," Castus says, dropping his spear. He holds his hands up and gives a weak smile. "I yield."  
  
You help him to his feet. "You're too hot-headed to be the Winter Warden, Castus. But I can give you an important task." You look in the crowd of villagers and spot Vaughn. He locks eyes with you, then nods, glancing away.   
  
You turn back to Castus. "Help keep your brother away from the bottle."  
  
Castus scowls, but agrees. "Fine," he says.  
  
You nod and turn back to the assembled hunters. "Let's get going."  
  
"What about your arm?" someone asks.  
  
"I'll bind it on the way."  
  
You take a last look at the village, seeing Castus limping back into town. Then, you turn your back on the village and walk onwards into the wilderness.  
  
As you set out, Wolffire lands and walks next to you. "First time I've seen some humans Draw the Circle and duel," he says. "Usually they're too scared."  
  
"We're not scared," you say.  
  
"Of course you're not," the dragon says. "You're too arrogant to be scared."  
  
"Wolffire," you say, glancing at him. "Shut up."  
  
"My apologies," the dragon says.  
  
He takes to the air again. You walk on, leaving the dragon to his mocking. As you walk, you think back over what happened. You bind the wound on your arm and see to it more fully that evening. 

* * *

The next day, the party comes across something that delays them: it is the corpse of a dragon.  
  
The creature must have died during the night, or perhaps even during the brief pause between the sun setting and it being dark.  
  
Wolffire is shocked, rushing to the side of the fallen dragon. You slowly approach him and ask if it was anyone he knew. "No," he says. "But it's still a dragon, and that's too much." He takes a rock in his hands, staring mournfully at the dragon's side. It died protecting something.  
  
You investigate the dragon to see if you can tell how she died. You find a note in a nearby language you do not understand. It must have been left by the dragon.  
  
You show Wolffire the note and ask if he can read it. He can. He says the note speaks of a lost child, a human child taken by the trolls. They want their revenge.  
  
Wolffire snarls. It's the angriest you have ever seen this calm dragon. "If the trolls killed a dragon, they'll get their revenge, all right."  
  
You're not sure what you can do to help. The humans will have enough problems slaying a flock of wyverns. You ask Wolffire what help he would need. He shakes his head.  
  
"The dragons will handle this."  
  
You point out that if there's a human child, that concerns your people, too. Wolffire doesn't see it that way.  
  
You're not sure what to do.  
  
Then, Wolffire smiles. He takes to the air, flying around you and heading towards the sea.  
  
You tell everyone else that he's bringing word back to the dragons, and that you should stay put until he returns. The Jicolers mumble amongst themselves, but, not wanting to anger the dragons, they acquiesce.   
  
Wolffire comes back the next day with his sister, Gardentender. Gardentender investigates the dragon corpse with a grim expression, then says, "This was the dragon named Castinspire. She was a good friend to many dragons."  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" you ask.  
  
"A lost hatchling. The trolls have taken it."  
  
"I thought it was a human child," you say.  
  
"It is, in a way... But I don't think the trolls want just one child. They're bloodthirsty creatures. They'll want an entire village." Gardentender nods. "The dragons will take care of this. We will return the hatchling to their family. You humans should get back on your task."  
  
"Thank you, sister," Wolffire says. "I will stay with them."  
  
He looks at you. You nod. Wolffire flies into the air and out of sight.  
  
That night, you watch the Jicolers and the Marn hunters set up the campfire. You sit with your friends from Summersong and Nalin.  
  
You ask them what they think of the dead dragon and the kidnapping trolls. They all agree that this is bad, but don't know how to fix it. The next day passes in a subdued manner. When you make camp for the night, thoughts about your upcoming transformation and the dead dragon overwhelm you in a nightmare. You dream about Castinspire, dying in front of you. In your dream, you are the last one there. You scream for someone to do something, but no one comes. You can't wake up.  
  
You look around. Everyone else was asleep, but you're not sleepy. You jump up, grabbing your sword, and yell, "Wolffire, help!"  
  
He looks at you blankly.  
  
You scream again, "Wolffire, we have to go! Now!"  
  
Wolffire gets up and yawns. He stretches, and walks over to you. "I'm here. What happened?"  
  
You point to the dragon corpse. "There's been a kidnapping."  
  
"Yeah, they're mean like that. They like to play with their food."  
  
You shake your head. "There's children in that village. They took a child. I saw it with my own eyes." A tear runs down your face. "We have to save them."  
  
Wolffire closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.   
  
You don't hear what he says next, as you wake up in your bedroll. You pull out your spear and lantern, and get up. You walk over to the Jicol camp, and find Wolffire sitting by himself in the darkness.  
  
He nods to you. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
You sigh and sit next to him. You tell him about the nightmare. He stares into the darkness for a moment, thinking, then looks at you. "We need to burn that village to the ground."  
  
You stare at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The troll village."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why would we want to do that? It's the children that were taken. Don't you care about them?"  
  
"Of course I do." Wolffire's eyes narrow. "But we need to think about the greater good. This isn't just about the children. This is about the future of this land. Burning down the trolls' village will send them a strong message. Don't ever threaten dragons."  
  
You shake your head. "I know life is hard, and there is a price that needs to be paid by someone. But I'd like to know their reasoning."  
  
He bares his teeth at you. "I'm well intentioned. You don't need to fear my actions."  
  
You stand up suddenly. "I give up. I'm going back to sleep." You walk back over to your spot and lie down.  
  
You sleep soundly for several more hours before waking up in a hazy state of mind. You appear to be moving. You freeze as you recognise that you have been slung over the shoulder of a troll, who is carrying you through the marsh somewhere. You have no weapon. You let out a startled yell.  
  
The troll says something in their language and begins to run, splashing easily through the marsh. You gather yourself, then twist sharply and pull yourself out of the troll's grip, splashing into the marsh and wobbling to your feet. It occurs to you that you were probably drugged, and the troll turns about, showing their empty but clawed hands to you.  
  
Shit.  
  
Several more trolls appear from the marsh, grabbing rusty swords and spears and taking up formation to attack you. You have no idea where you are.  
  
Unarmed, you have no hope of fighting back. You slowly raise your hands. The kidnapper points to your throat and the Werewyvern's Collar around your neck. Of course. They probably thought it was pretty and decided to take it, and you with it. You shake your head - you're not giving it away.  
  
The trolls charge at you, weapons raised.  
  
You continue to shake your head.  
  
The trolls stop and stare, confused. One turns and yells something in their language, and the others laugh.  
  
One of them with a sword puts the weapon against your back. You get the message and lower your hands, walking where they point you.  
  
You walk through the swamp for what seems like days, though it is probably more like two or three hours. You walk slowly, being careful not to slip and drown in the slowly-rising water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * _"You know the rules, children," Magos Cern says. "Yes, rules!" Castus says._  
>  ** I absolutely lost my shit laughing at this.   
> * _"Yeah, I know the rules," you say._  
>  ** On the other hand, this was a pretty cool one-liner to end the duel on.  
> * _The creature must have died during the night, or perhaps even during the brief pause between the sun setting and it being dark._  
>  ** That is bizarrely specific and I kinda like it?  
> * Wolffire's kinda bloodthirsty here, isn't he?  
> * _Shit._  
>  ** Again, this is a serious situation, and yet...  
> * _You walk through the swamp for what seems like days, though it is probably more like two or three hours. You walk slowly, being careful not to slip and drown in the slowly-rising water._
> 
> Ironsworn:  
> * Got a doubled miss on Undertake a Journey right out of Summersong, which led to the duel, which Odwena rolled really well during.  
> * She rolled okay for a few days, missed an Undertake a Journey roll to find the dead dragon (AI Dungeon supplied this), rolled okay again, then missed and got abducted by trolls (I provided this.)
> 
> Me:  
> * A few corrections here and there, like Castus not pounding his fist into his other hand since he was holding a spear, but mostly just bouncing off the AI and mediating, this session.


	13. Fourth Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added this chapter: Child Peril, Body Horror

You are Odwena of Summersong, Winter Warden errant, and a werewyvern. You have been kidnapped by trolls and brought back to their village at swordpoint and spearpoint. When you arrive, there is a great commotion in their language before they throw you into a pit. You rub your head and sit up, looking around and seeing two children staring at you. One is a dragon who is too young to fly, and the other is a human. The human child looks like she is about ten years old, but it's hard to tell due to her dirty clothes. She is holding the dragon with one hand while clutching a small book in the other.  
  
You sit down, trying to look nonthreatening, and slowly nod at the two children. "Hello," you say.  
  
"What's your name?" asks the dragon.  
  
"Odwena."  
  
The dragon smiles. "Nice to meet you, Odwena."  
  
"What are your names?" you ask the dragon child and the human child.  
  
The dragon says, "I'm Snowfrolic."  
  
The human says, "My name's Avela."  
  
"What are you reading, Avela?" you ask, pointing at the book in the human child's hand.  
  
Avela looks at the book for a moment, and then says, "It's a story. It's about a hero. He fights wyverns, and other creatures. And he saves the kingdom."  
  
"Did you like the story?" You ask.  
  
"Yes," Avela says.  
  
"I like reading too," says Snowfrolic.  
  
You look up at the top of the pit. Tonight is the New Moon, when you will transform into your werewyvern form. You look at the children and try to hide how scared you are.  
  
Something twinges on the edge of your mind, and you look to the left. Shimmering in purple is the spirit of Kaivan. He nods at you.  
  
You glance at the children, fairly certain they can't see him.  
  
You stand up and say, "I have to talk to someone."  
  
"OK," they reply.  
  
You approach the spirit of Kaivan, close enough that you can whisper to him. "The New Moon is tonight. Eating trolls, fine: it looks like they are the ones who killed Snowfrolic's mother and kidnapped him and Avela. But I don't want to hurt the kids."  
  
Kaivan looks levelly at you. "You have the bell."  
  
You resist the urge to shake him. "I don't know how to use it!"  
  
"Focus on one thing only right before you transform, and that will let the wyvern remember it."  
  
You nod.  
  
"But it usually only can be ONE thing. There are two children here."  
  
Your blood runs cold. "I have to choose between them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
You're about to ask what he would do, but you stop yourself. You are not asking his permission or begging for his help. You turn away from his spirit. You don't want to know.  
  
"Was that a spirit?" asks Snowfrolic.  
  
You nod. "And he told me something very important." You point to the side of the pit. "We're going to dig."  
  
"But we can't get out by digging," says Avela.  
  
"No, but tonight I'm going to change into a wyvern."  
  
The children hold each other, Snowfrolic coiled around Avela.  
  
"I'm scared," Avela says.  
  
"I am too," says Snowfrolic, "but I will be brave."  
  
You look at them. How can you not help them?  
  
"If you dig," you explain, "then I won't be able to see you as a wyvern. If I see you, I will eat you. I won't be able to help myself." You point to the pit. "So, dig."  
  
The children nod, and begin working. You stand guard over them.  
  
You tell them periodically to stop working when the trolls check on them, waiting for nightfall. As evening draws in, you tell them to hide in their little tunnel. You face away from it and think as hard as you can about their faces.  
  
Then the transformation begins.  
  
Blackish-blue scales cover your body, and a faint forked tongue appears in your mouth. Your arms and legs grow longer, more muscular. Your face becomes a snout, your teeth a point, and your claws grow. Your ears shift, your hair grows, your feet become paws, your arms become wings...  
  
You squat down, then burst out of the prison pit, looking down at the shocked troll guards. You stoop on one of them and bite her head clean off, whirling on the other guard. He drops his sword and bolts. You chase him across the camp, into the underbrush and eat him until he dies. Then, you turn to the troll village, where the trolls are waking up at the commotion.  
  
A spear flies out of nowhere and strikes you in the side. You hiss, and the troll that hit you stands there, looking at you.  
  
Enraged, you charge him, and he is far too slow for you - you pounce on him and hold him down as you bite into his back. But the other trolls use the opportunity, throwing a volley of spears at you. They all hit you, some drawing blood, but you're far too fast and high to be killed that way. You flap away from them and observe their village from above.  
  
One of the trolls climbs to the top of a building and leaps at you! Their weight knocks you out of the sky, roaring, and presses some of the spears deeper in. You shake off the pain and charge the troll, jaws at the ready. But a rock strikes the side of your face, and you stagger sideways, losing your prey.  
  
You blindly breathe a gout of fire in the direction the rock came from, and you're not sure if you struck a troll, but one of their homes catches fire. You run at a nearby troll to finish them off, but another rock strikes your snout, and you roar.  
  
You take to the air and breathe fire in a circle, catching the rest of the trolls' homes on fire. That seems to break their spirit: the survivors flee.  
  
You land on all fours and let out a long, audible sigh, then shake yourself off as best you can. You look at your reflection and grimace.  
  
Your wyvern instincts take over and you display before the mirror, hissing at your own reflection, covered in blood and with enough spears in you to resemble a wyvern porcupine. You shake yourself off again and hiss one last time at your reflection, then begin to devour the dead trolls.  
  
You're too hungry to bother with all the fun that comes with eating, so you simply feast on the flesh of the fallen. Full and happy, you take to the skies.  
  
You keep circling the burning troll village, as the bell on your collar reminds you that there is something important there. A little before dawn, you land, and the fires have died down to a smolder. You pick the spears out of your flesh and have just removed the last of them when dawn breaks, and the transformation into your human form begins.  
  
You gasp, dropping the last of the spears. You let out a heart-stopping shriek as your body morphs. The bones in your limbs snap and crack, your skin shreds and tears, and you find yourself crawling on all fours. Your spine cracks and reforms, your skin and hair regrows, and you let out a long, shuddering howl. You howl again, a better, higher howl that shakes you to your core. Then, you stand tall, raising your head. Your transformation is complete.  
  
You go to the edge of the prison pit, calling down into it. "Snowfrolic! Avela!"  
  
Avela emerges, yawning and stretching. "What?" she says, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's over. Hang on down there, okay? I'm going to find a way to get you kids out of there."  
  
You walk through the village, sniffing the air. Many houses are in ruins, with smoke and ash rising from them. Everything is quiet, eerily so.  
  
You find a rope ladder that survived your flames and toss it down to the children, asking them to bring your clothes up as well. A quick change and you're dressed in leggings, a tunic, and boots, the boots already half-broken in.  
  
You ask the kids if they're okay. They both say yes.  
  
You ask if the two of them have any idea where you are. Snowfrolic shakes his head, but Avela says, "We're not sure, but we think we might be in the far southwest corner of the kingdom."  
  
"The kingdom of Jicol?" You say.  
  
Avela nods.  
  
That at least narrows down the direction you'll want to travel. You search the ruins of the village with the kids and turn up at least a few supplies, but no weapons worth taking. The spears and swords are all rusted. You search the bodies, but only find a few coins, a few copper bracelets, a golden ring, and a gold necklace with an odd pendant. The kids are remarkably resilient about the whole ordeal. You decide to not draw attention to it, leading them into the swamp and towards, hopefully, Jicol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI Dungeon:  
> * I belive I had to prompt the AI with 'Snow-' to get the young dragon's name. I think I got it from the following failed attempt.  
>  _(The dragon says, "I'm) Flog- With Me-out-o'hago-where-the-Snows-bury-the-Unworthy."  
>  You smile. "Nice name, Flog."_  
> * _You look at them. How can you not help them?_  
>  * I had to correct some more werewolf-flavoured aspects of it, but the AI wrote a darn good pair of transformation sequences. Hey, howling can come out of a wyvern or human, too!  
> * _You look at your reflection and grimace._  
>  ** I just rolled with this and had wyvern!Odwena fail the mirror test.  
>  _You're too hungry to bother with all the fun that comes with eating, so you simply feast on the flesh of the fallen. Full and happy, you take to the skies._  
>  ** This is so hilariously bloodthirsty. I think in a revised version she'd pull the spears out _before _starting to circle, but oh well.__
> 
> __Ironsworn:  
>  * Rolled a miss on a Gather Information check from Kaivan, which led to the dilemma with the kids.  
> * Here are my notes for Odwena jumping out of the pit trap. I was amazed she did as well as she did with her low Shadow!  
>  _Enter the Fray, getting out of the pit. Roll Shadow for an ambush._  
>  _Hit means you get cleanly out of the hole._  
>  _Miss means you have some trouble climbing out, giving the trolls an alert._  
>  _1 + 6 vs 9 and 6 - weak hit. Take initiative!_  
>  * The ebb and flow of the battle with the trolls, of course. Odwena's 10-health werewyvern card was in play, hee hee hee.  
> * On the other hand, had a doubled miss at one point, which is where the troll climbed a building to jump on Odwena. She then immediately got a doubled strong hit on her Endure Harm check, which I implemented as +2 health for -1 momentum.  
> * I reduced Odwena to 0 supply since, you know. Abduction. She rolled weak hits on Gather Information from the kids and Resupply, but it was better than nothing. The AI wrote the little trinkets she discovered._ _
> 
> __Me:  
>  * I resolved AI Dungeon getting confused last chapter re: what kinds of kids were kidnapped by trolls to just have it be one human and one dragon.  
> * Odwena's plan to save both children._ _


End file.
